Isla armaguedon
by lonewolf138
Summary: 45 campistas van a estar compitiendo en una serie de desafios para ganar un millon de dolares y los anfitriones para este show son azelf y darkrai
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí les presento mi primer fic, y también estoy feliz de entrar en la familia fanfiction, y la verdad es que estoy emocionado, y espero poder hacer fics que sean del agrado de todos, si dios me da la oportunidad.

Asi que menos charla y espero que disfruten este fic.

Nota: no soy bueno con los acentos y tratare de evitar cualquier otro error, ahhh y no soy dueño de pokemon o total drama, solo de esta historia y mi vida.

**000**

''Hola'' dijo un pequeño y azul pokemon, con una especie de rubí en la frente y dos colas que esta flotando frente a la cámara ''soy azelf, su anfitrión, y conmigo, mi gran amigo darkrai, di hola a nuestros televidentes''

''Pudrete'' dijo con tono de amenaza darkrai

''Sigue teniendo ese carisma mi amigo'' dijo azelf ''ahora les voy a explicar la situación, 45 campistas estarán compitiendo en este asqueroso y maltratado campamento, seran forzados a hacer desafíos para permanecer en la isla, y seguir teniendo la oportunidad de competir para ganar 1 millon de dolares''

azelf se fue flotando donde habían 22 asientos de madera ''aqui sera acabo la ceremonia de eliminación donde se sabrá quien recibe un poffin que significa la permanencia y si no recibes uno, seras eliminado, tendrás que subir al wailord de la vergüenza y abandonar la isla'' ''me siento ofendido'' dijo un wailord, que estaba a un lado del muelle, ''firmaste un contrato'' le respondió azelf haciendo que el wailord se enojara.

''Bueno ahora que ya que saben el trama, por que no vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestras victim... wow quise decir campistas'' dijo azelf haciendo que darkrai sonriera ''no puedo esperar la tortura y el dolor'' pensaba darkrai.

el primer wailord se detuvo en el muelle y de el bajando un tipo de escarabajo rey, '' hola soy heracross y vengo a divertirme y conocer amigos''

''ahh esto es una competencia por un millón de dolares y tu solo vienes por amistad y diversion'' dijo un enojado darkrai, pero azelf interpuso entre ellos y con una sonrisa le dijo a heracross ''me gusta tu carisma y no le hagas caso a darkrai, solo ve y parate por ahi'' heracross asintió y se paro en donde fue indicado;

''huh amistad y diversión, me da nauseas'' dijo darkrai '' cuando fue la ultima vez que te haya gustado la felicidad... bueno antes eras un buen tipo cuando estabas con cress..'' decia azelf, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que darkrai lo estaba apuntando con un pulso oscuro ''no me lo recuerdes desgraciado'' dijo con un tono frío y aterrador darkrai y este azelf solo asintió sonriendo.

Otro wailord llego, y en el iba una criatura de cuatro patas, color azul, excepto en su cabeza que era de color amarillo'' soy surskit y es un placer conocerlos''

''El placer es nuestro, solo ve donde esta heracross y quédate ahi'' dijo azelf

otro wailord venia y de el salio una especie de roca y de ella solo salían, brazos, pies y la cabeza.

''Bienvenido a la isla golem...'' decía mew, pero golem solo los ignoro y se paro junto a los otros concursantes

''Nuestro primer callado concursante'' dijo darkrai, mientras otro wailord llegaba y de el venia una hermosa gata de color gris, cola y patas blancas.

''Bienvenida glameow te ves preciosa'' dijo azelf

''Muchas gracias mew se ve que eres un caballero'' dijo glameow

''Ha azelf puede ser muchas cosas, pero un caballero? le dices de mas, a una persona que no tiene y nunca tendrá esa cualidad'' dijo darkrai

''CALLATE maldito fantasma feo y soltero'' grito azelf

glameow se dirigió con los demás campistas, mientras otro wailord había llegado, pero lo raro es que solo era una piedra gris con unas grietas.

''¿heh que es esto, nos habremos equivocado?'' decía incrédulo azelf, pero de la piedra salio de golpe lo que parecía un fantasma con ojos y lo que parecían unas moléculas de color verde.

''BOO'' grito spiritomb, asustando a azelf y este saltando aferrándose con darkrai, en una posición de recién casados.

''hahahahaha debiste ver tu cara''decia spiritomb que no paraba de reírse.

''Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, solo niñitas se asustan por eso y azelf esta en ese grupo'' dijo darkrai lo que hizo que azelf lo mirara con enojo.

''ha pero yo no lo hago a vegestorios como tu'' dijo spiritomb, ''como me llamaste'' dijo darkrai con enojo, ''lo que oíste o es que lo que dicen es verdad, la vejez te deja sordo'' dijo como ultimo spiritomb ya que se fue flotando con los demas campistas.

''wow tienes agallas para desafiar al co-anfitrion del programa'' dijo glameow

''Alguien tiene que tenerlas, ademas, yo soy así con las personas que me ponen de malhumor''dijo spiritomb con confianza.

''me agradas mucho, soy glameow, espero que nos podamos llevar bien'', '' el sentimiento es mutuo, soy spiritomb y también espero lo mismo'', se dedicaron una sonrisa después de presentarse

azelf se fue a hablar con wailord y después de que wailord asistiera volvió con darkrai

''Que hablaste con el wailord'' dijo con curiosidad darkrai

''Que trajera de ahora en adelante, 4 campistas hasta terminar con todos, ya que el director del programa quiere que terminemos pronto y hagamos el 1 desafio en este mismo episodio'' dijo azelf mientras veía venir al wailord pero ahora con 4 campistas

Del wailord bajaron, un fantasma purpura, con picos en la cabeza y una gran sonrisa, una serpiente de color verde y amarillo , que puede moverse con pies, una especie de sapo de color azul, vendas blancas en el pecho y unas extrañas mejillas de color naranja que se inflaban en cada momento, y el ultimo era un androide, con tres ojos, dos magnetos como manos y una antena amarilla en la cabeza.

''Bienvenidos al campamento gengar, snivy, croagunk y magnezone''

''Estoy listo para lo que venga'' dijo un entusiasmado gengar

''Espero que esta isla, no sea una perdida de tiempo para mis habilidades'' dijo snivy

croagunk no decía nada solo se quedaba ahí parado inflando sus mejillas

''Oye magnezone, no me digas que tu también eres un tipo callado''dijo azelf pero en ese momento magnezone lo vio directamente

''_Pokemon enemigo detectado, preparando cañón destello''_ dijo magnezone con una voz de robot y con una advertencia

''WOW, tranquilo, solo soy azelf, el anfitrión de este programa'' dijo azelf preocupado

''_Analizando... azelf anfitrión del programa isla armagueddon y precio de $10,000 dolares por mesprit por engañarla, y también conocido por ser el chico NINI''_

''Callate'' grito azelf, pero no pude evitar callar a los demás campistas y a darkrai que se estaban muriendo a carcajadas ante tal revelacion.

''haaahaahahaha chico nini, magnezone por que lo llamaban asi'' decia darkrai

''_L__a razón es por que...'' _decia magnezone, pero no pudo terminar por que azelf utilizo un ataque psíquico contra magnezone y lo aventó con los demás campistas.

''Mejor continuemos con el show, antes de que asesine a alguien'' dijo azelf con una mirada asesina a darkrai y este solo asintio.

Otro wailord había llegado, y de el bajaron el primer pokemon shiny de la competencia y era una serpiente de color negro, su cola tenia marca color azul, y por todo su cuerpo se veían marcas color verdes y rosas, con solo verla se veía venenosa, también venia un pokemon que a simple vista lo podría comparar con magnezone pero en vez de metal era roca y tenia dos brazos con garras, también bajo una especie de caballero, con 2 lanzas como brazos y un casco de caballero, de color gris y rojo, y bajo también una criatura de color negro con garras blancas y afiladas, y tenia plumas de color rosa en su cola y cabeza.

''Bienvenidos sean, seviper, metang, escavallier y sneasel'' dijo azelf

''Alejate de mi''dijo seviper con furia

''h-hola'' dijo un nervioso metang

''A pelear hasta el final'' dijo escavallier muy determinado

sneasel se quedo callada y todos se fueron con los demás campistas

''Okay faltan 32 campistas aquí les preee..''decia mew, antes de darse cuenta que bajaba una hermosa gardevoir del wailord

''Hola mucho gusto'' dijo gardevoir, con también la voz hermosa

''El gusto es nuestro, solo ve con los demas campistas'' dijo darkrai, gardevoir solo asintió, pero al ver a la mayoría de los hombres mirándola con incredulidad solo se puso deprimida y un pokemon pudo notar eso.

''Oye, por que se quedan viéndola, yo soy mas hermosa'' dijo una lopunny, que bajaba del wailord, presumiendo su figura, pero ni sus encantos funcionaron contra la belleza de gardevoir.

''grrr'' dijo una celosa lopunny, también se bajo una roca con un dos agujeros como ojos, tenia rocas naranjas en su cabeza y se sostenía con tres patas

''h-ho-hola'' dijo boldore

''hay no, ya van 2 campistas que son cobardes e inutiles''

''NO SOY INUTIL'' gritaron metang y boldore, pero solo pasaron segundos para que volvieran a tener nervios.

''ustedes son uña y mugre... oye ustedes son 3 falta un..AHHH'' decía mew pero no se esperaba a un victreebel que lo atrapo. (les recuerda a alguien)

''AYUDENME'' gritaba azelf, tratando de salir.

''Que¡ y perderme esta oportunidad de oro, que aumentara los ratings, y le da gusto ver a todos aquí presentes'' dijo darkrai, mientras la mayoría de los campistas se morian de risa, incluso los silenciosos como golem y sneasel se les pudo ver una sonrisa, y el único que no reacciono fue croagunk.

azelf uso telekinesis para mover y aventar a victreebel con los otros campistas, similar como lo hizo con magnezone.

''f-fue horrible, e-estaba frío y oscuro'' dijo un traumado azelf.

mientras azelf salia de su trance, otro wailord había llegado.

''Bueno azelf voy a remplazarte mientras te curas de esa``hermosa experiencia´´que tuviste''dijo darkrai.

Del wailord bajaron un pequeño escorpión morado, un caparazón blanco con patas cortas y un rostro que apenas se pueden ver los ojos, también salio una bonita zorra de color blanco con marcas de color purpura en piernas, brazos y parpados, y también salio una tortuga pequeña color verde, mandíbula color amarilla, caparazón café y una rama en la cabeza.

''Bienvenidos a su tumba, digo al campamento skorupi, shellgon, mienshao y turtwig'' dijo darkrai con una sonrisa maliciosa

al oír eso skorupi temblaba

''Que le pasa a el''dijo shellgon señalando a azelf, que estaba sentado en posición fetal, en una esquina.

''Esta intentando recuperarse de un trauma que lo acompañara por el resto de su vida'' dijo darkrai con la misma sonrisa

Ahora al oír esto, skorupi se desmallo

''huh tu mienshao podrías llevarte a skorupi con los demas'' dijo darkrai y mienshao solo asintió

''y tu tortuga muévete con los demas'' dijo darkrai, pero creo que turtwig ni le prestaba atención, su atención se fijaba en snivy con una canción de amor en su mente

_Te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, ya se tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba asiiii, te amo._

''Hay amor joven'' dijo azelf sorprendiendo a darkrai

''wow te recuperaste pronto'' dijo darkrai

''No iva a dejar que el show fuera manejado, por alguien que va a torturar hasta la muerte a los campistas''

''Eso es lo que tu vas a hacer''respondio darkrai

''Eso es..cierto''dijo azelf y skorupi que ya había recobrado la conciencia, que creen que paso al oír lo que dijo azelf, THUD desmayado otra vez.

Otro wailord había llegado y de el bajaron, lo que parecía un ratón superdesarrollado, de color morado, su pecho era de color blanco y tenia picos por toda la espalda, también bajo una especie de cerdo tapado por un pelaje color café, también había un pokemon parecido a un murciélago que era de color morado, ojos amarillos y grandes pinzas, y como ultimo bajo un pokemon de color rojo con también pinzas y alas.

''Bienvenidos a su destino, nidoking, swinub, gliscor y scizor''dijo azelf.

''heh esta es mi competencia, no se molesten mas y entregenme el dinero''dijo un confiado nidoking

''Te estas olvidando de mi, yo creo que puedo hacerte caer''dijo gliscor, y ante tal respuesta nidoking se paro frente a el y eso que nidoking era mas alto que uno normal, ambos se veían directo a los ojos y cuando estaban apunto de entrarle, azelf los detuvo

''Okay, calmense pueden destruirse cuando empiece el programa'' dijo azelf con autoridad

''Que estas haciendo, estaba a punto de ver a estos 2 partirse la madre y detienes la emocion''dijo darkrai con enojo

''Tengo hambre y la comida''dijo un hambriento swinub

''Luego podras comer swinub''le respondió azelf y scizor solo ignoro la situación y se fue caminando con los demás campistas, pero por un segundo, ella y escavallier cruzaron miradas en las que se mostraba rivalidad.

Llegaba otro wailord ye en este llegaron 4 chicas, una de color azul claro en las patas delanteras hasta la cabeza y negro de las patas traseras hasta la cola, la segunda tenia pelo blanco por todo el cuerpo y por la cabeza tenia le salia un cuerno muy afilado, la tercera era muy hermosa era una zorra de color purpura con una cola partida en 2 en el final y un rubí en la frente y la ultima era como un uron pero a este se le salían flamas por la frente y la parte posterior de su cuerpo''

''Bienvenidos sean shinx, absol, espeon y quilava'' dijo azelf

''Wow esto es emocionante'' decía shinx

''``suspiro´´fui engañada, esto no es un club de meditacion''dijo absol

''Es un placer'' dijo espeon con una sonrisa

''Esta bien hagamoslo''dijo quilava

''Solo vallan con los demás campistas'' dijo azelf

Muchos campistas ya se estaban empezando a llevarse bien, como metang y boldore, spiritomb gengar y glameow y surskit con heracross, la mayoría de las chicas también se estaban llevando bien entre ellas, pero a la vez, entre unos hay odio y rivalidad, como gliscor y nidoking, lopunny sigue viendo con rabia a gardevoir y scizor y escavallier se siguen lanzando miradas desafiantes.

Otro wailord había llegado y esta vez eran 4 hombres uno era muy musculoso, era color gris y cargaba una viga de acero, otro era un pokemon color azul claro, tiene aletas en la cola y la cabeza y como croagunk también tiene mejillas de color naranja, el tercero era un zorro de color negro, que solo tenia círculos amarillos en muchas partes de su cuerpo, y el cuarto, era un gran ave, con unas piernas gigantescas y era de color rojo.

''gurdurr, marshtomp, umbreon y blaziken, bienvenidos'' dijo azelf

''Oh si, yo y mis nenas vamos a ganar esto''dijo gurdurr presumiendo sus músculos

''Genial a rockear''dijo marshtomp

''Bueno perdi una apuesta ahora a cumplirla''dijo umbreon con una voz profunda y que hipnotizo a espeon y esta lo estuvo viendo con una mirada seductiva.

blaziken no dijo nada ''Vamos ya basta con los silenciosos ya tenemos otros 3''dijo darkrai

''Quienes son los silenciosos'' dijo golem sorprendiendo a todos

''Yo no se'' dijo sneasel volviendo a sorprender

''Ahora si deciden hablar'' dijo darkrai

''Prefiero hablar en momentos importantes''dijo golem

''Si no quiero perder el tiempo respondiendo en cosas absurdas''dijo sneasel

''Lo que sea''dijo azelf

Solo faltaban 12 campistas y el siguiente wailord había llegado y con el venían un dragón con cabezas en los brazos, era color negro y azul y se miraba tenebroso, un pokemon con una armadura blanca cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo, una felina de color morado, y un canino de color negro y rojo, con cuernos blancos en la cabeza y unos huesos en la espalda y cuello.

hydreigon, lairon, liepard y houndoum sean...BUM'' decía azelf pero no se dio cuenta de que hydreigon lo lanzo un pulso dragon.

''No voy a ser introducido por un pokemon psiquico'' dijo hydreigon muy molesto

''Maldicion, por que no me traje mi videocámara, grrr hubiese filmado ``las mejores humillaciones de azelf´´

''uh sabes que estamos en television''dijo liepard

''Y que todo lo que ha pasado lo han grabado verdad''dijo houndoum

Todo estaba en silencio total y solo se escuchaba solo el canto de un grillo y solo pasaron unos 7 segundos antes que azelf explotara

''GRACIAS POR DARLE IDEAS A DARKRAI PARA PODER HUMILLARME FRENTE A TODO EL MUNDO''

''De nada'' respondieron houndoum y liepard haciendo que todos se rieran

''blehh felicidad y gracia que asco'' dijo lairon

mientras los 4 se dirigían con los demás, el penúltimo wailord había llegado y de el bajaron otra evolución de eevee que tenia una hoja en la frente y la otra era su cola, el siguiente era un pokemon parecido a gardevoir solo que no utilizaba un vestido blanco y sus brazos tenían forma de cuchillas, el siguiente era un lobo azul pequeño de color azul, en su rostro tenia un antifaz con unas extensiones, el ultimo era un pokemon que tenia un kimono blanco y una cinta roja rodeando su abdomen, los brazos salían del antebrazo.

''leafeon, gallade, riolu y froslass bienvenidos'' dijo darkrai

''Se supone que yo diría eso'' exclamo azelf

''Aburres'' respondió darkrai

''Es un...placeeerrrrr'' decia leafeon, pero al ver a umbreon no pudo evitar verlo con lujuria, espeon noto eso y tuvo celos y rabia tras ella.

''Quien es esa preciosa de ahi'' dijo gallade, señalando a gardevoir, con la misma mirada que hizo leafeon

''Estoy listo'' dijo riolu con un sonrisa

''Esto se ve diferente que en el poster'' dijo froslass confundida

El ultimo wailord, con los últimos 4 campistas están llegando y para gusto de los hombres, eran otra vez 4 chicas

La primera en bajar era una oveja color totalmente amarillo, la segunda es un pokemon muy tierno, pero tiene un cuerno en forma de mandíbula con colmillos gigantescos detrás de ella, y las ultimas 2 campistas bajaron y al tan solo verlas todos pensaron ``gardevoir tiene competencia´, ya que una tenia el cabello blanco como una flor sin contar los de sus manos que eran rojos y azules, y tenia una capa de hierbas en la espalda, y la ultima campista era una serpiente marina hermosa, color carne, su cola era multicolor y tenia 2 liensos de color rojo en su cabeza.

''Bienvenidas ampharos, mawile, roserade y milotic'' dijo azelf

''Hola'' dijeron las 4 en unisono

las campistas se dirigieron con los demás campistas, metang dejo de hablar con boldore, por que se quedo viendo a mawile y también en viceversa ya que boldore se quedo viendo a milotic, y una situación poco similar paso con gliscor, ya que dejo de concentrarse en nidoking y vio a roserade y esta le guiño el ojo y gliscor no pudo evitar sonrojar.

''Bueno ya que todos están aquí y saben como se llevara a cabo el concurso lo único que nos falta hacer es organizar los equipos, darkrai''

''Esta bien, en esta competencia se formaran 2 equipos uno va a tener 22 campistas mientras el otro 23''

''Como es eso justo'' reclamo gengar

''No lo es, lo que es genial para nosotros, esta bien los nombres de los equipos serán equipo A y equipo B

''Que original y creativo anciano'' dijo spiritomb

''Callate'' grito darkrai

''Tengo que admitirlo son pésimos nombres'' dijo azelf

''GRRR, esta bien los... mesprits asesinos'' dijo darkrai sonriendo

''Ahh con que así quieres jugar fantasma malnacido, el otro equipo se llamara... los cresscelias vengadores'' dijo azelf sonriendo

''para los mesprits estaran'': surskit, umbreon, gallade, escavalier, espeon, golem, gardevoir, spiritomb, glameow, seviper, victreebel, mienshao, gurdurr, skorupi, lopunny, snivy, turtwig, heracross, marshtomp, scizor, leafeon, hydreigon y gengar

Lo que significa que en los cresscelias estan: ampharos, blaziken, milotic, mawile, boldore, metang, roserade, gliscor, lairon, nidoking, froslass, swinub, shinx, liepard, absol, houndoum, sneasel, croagunk, shellgon, magnezone, riolu y quilava.

''Ahora que están los equipos les voy a enseñar donde se van a alojar por toda la competencia'' dijo azelf, guiándolos donde habían 2 cabañas viejas y sucias, con dos habitaciones y por el interior tenían literas y lamparas.

''Aqui estan sus cabañas, ahh y no son mixtas'' dijo con una seña haciendo que espeon, leafeon y gallade se quejaran

**000**

**''Aqui es nuestro confesionario, donde pueden expresarse como quieran de cualquier situacion'' dijo azelf**

**000**

**''huh maldicion jolteon, se que hiciste trampa y mira en donde estoy por tu culpa'' dijo umbreon**

**000**

**''Umbreon es tan sexy, y lo voy a obtener'' dijo leafeon**

**000**

**''si leafeon cree que va a tener a umbreon esta equivocada'' dijo espeon**

**000**

''Bueno ya que saben todo esto los voy a estar esperando en la cima de esa montaña en una hora'' dijo azelf

''Espera acabamos de llegar y ya vamos a hacer el primer desafio'' dijo mawile

''No te preocupes, es nuestro primer desafió, que tan dificil puede ser''dijo quilava

**1 hora despues**

Quilava solo vio el gran precipicio y la gran altura, con los ojos abiertos como platos y dijo ''Yo y mi gran bocota''

''Bueno campistas les explicare el desafió, abajo en el mar pueden ver 2 objetivos, uno gigantesco que vale un punto pero esta infestado con sherkpedos y tiene que llegar a tierra nadando, el objetivo diminuto vale 2 puntos, esta limpio y hay un puente para llevarlos a salvo a tierra ''.

''Estos locos nos quieren matar'' dijo con miedo skorupi

''Bueno como los mesprits tienen un competidor mas ustedes empiezan'' dijo azelf

''ahi nos vemos'' dijo sin desperdiciar tiempo saltando y entrando en el circulo pequeño ganando 2 puntos para su equipo

''wow si, mi turno siiiiiiiii'' dijo heracross entrando en la misma zona

''Bueno ya van 4 puntos para los mesprits'' dijo azelf

Asi fue pasando para los mesprits, umbreon salto sin miedo alguno y al verlo leafeon y espeon lo siguieron cayendo todos en la zona de dos puntos, snivy salto con gracia ganando fácilmente 2 puntos y turtwig quiso impresionarla así que salto pero cayo en la zona infestada, turtwig estaba aterrorizado al ver a unos sharkpedo acercarse a el y en el momento que abría la boca snivy utilizó látigo cepa para agarrar a turtwig justo a tiempo, para aventarlo a tierra

''No seas tonto, tienes que prestar mas atencion'' dijo snivy, pero turtwig solo volvió a fantasear con ella.

''OH SIIIIII CRUSH OWWWWWWWWWWWWW'' decia gurdurr pero cayo haciendo un split que le daño en su área privada (UHHH hasta yo lo sentí). Al menos consiguió 2 puntos (si y tal vez no tener hijos)

Scizor salto y gano 2 puntos pero lo raro es que no uso sus alas para bajar mas despacio, parece que quería probar un punto, luego escavallier salto, pero callo en la zona infestada, scizor por alguna razón sonrió, los sharkpedo se prepararon para atacar, pero escavallier solo uso defensa de hierro y evito los ataques y luego hizo giga impacto a todos los sharkpedo dejándolos inconscientes, ante esta acción la sonrisa de scizor se desvaneció y escavallier lo noto.

**000**

**''Cual es su problema, desde que llego no para de verme con odio y solo llevamos una hora en el campamento, ademas que ni la conosco'' dijo escavallier con duda**

**000**

**''Ya veras escavallier vas a caer, no puedo disfrutar ni concentrarme en la competencia con tu presencia aqui'' dijo scizor con ira**

**000**

Muchos vieron la acción de escavallier y saltaron sin ningún problema, lopunny, gardevoir, hydreigon, marshtomp, mienshao y gengar lograron saltar en la zona de 2 puntos, mientras que golem por ser pesado no pudo medir el salto pero sin embargo salto sin miedo alguno, ganando un punto para el equipo y sorprendiendo a este a la vez, pero por su peso se estaba ahogando así que marshtomp volvió al agua a ayudarlo y cuando lo saco a la superficie fue recibido por un momento de aplausos de sus compañeros de equipo

**000**

**''Mis respetos para golem, de todos los integrantes de nuestro equipo el era el que totalmente creíamos que no iba a saltar, no solo por su tipo sino por su peso, pero eso no le evito a ayudar al equipo'' dijo mienshao**

**000**

**''eso fue muy valiente de su parte'' dijo gardevoir **

**000**

**''eres grande golem'' dijo spiritomb**

**000**

En la cima solo quedaban gallade, spiritomb, glameow, seviper, victreebel y skorupi.

''Bueno quien sig..AHHHHH'' decía azelf, pero otra vez victreebel lo puso en su boca, azelf volvió a usar psíquica para aventar a victreebel del precipicio y cayo en la zona de un punto.

''Yo no pienso saltar, tengo un problema medico'' dijo seviper mintiendo

''Esta belleza no merece arruinarse'' dijo gallade, mientras que skorupi al ver el precipicio solo se desmallo

''Bueno hay van 3 que no compiten, ah y como no queremos que este desafió se vea igual que el de otras temporadas y para ponerle mas drama, los campistas que no saltten hacen que pierdan 3 puntos por cada uno, lo que significa que los mesprits pierden 9 puntos'' dijo darkrai

''QUE¡'' todos los campistas gritaron, los mesprits dirigieron miradas asesinas a los cobardes de su equipo

''Bueno spiritomb y glameow que van a hacer'' dijo azelf

''glameow hay que saltar'' dijo spiritomb

''NO'' grito glameow

''¿Por que no?'' dijo spiritomb

''Por que, por, POR QUE LE TEMO A LAS ALTURAS'' grito

''En serio'' dijo spiritomb

''Si, desde que era una cría y nunca la podre superar'' dijo glameow apunto de llorar

''jejeje sabia que quedarme al final ayudaria'' dijo spiritomb

''Glameow confias en mi'' dijo spiritomb

''De que hablas'' pregunto desconcertada

''Confias en mi'' volvió a decir spiritomb

''s-si'' dijo glameow

''Salta y veras que no pasara nada'' dijo spiritomb

Glameow tenia miedo

''S-Saltarias conmigo'' dijo glameow

''Claro, pero quiero que me mires todo el tiempo'' respondió spiritomb

un momento de silencio paso y después sucedió, ambos saltaron, glameow se quedo viendo a spiritomb y al ver como giraba solo pudo sonreír y olvido su miedo y SPLASH, llegaron a la zona de 1 punto.

''ves lo logras...'' decía spiritomb pero no pudo terminar ya que glameow le dio un abrazo

''gracias, muchas gracias por todo'' dijo glameow, se separo un poco del abrazo y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla (si es que la tiene)

De pronto los sharkpedos estaban recobrando la conciencia

''ay mejor nos movemos'' dijo glameow al darse cuenta, pero spiritomb estaba en otro planeta con una sonrisa bobalicona''

''ay no'' dijo glameow, al ver la situacion, glameow utilizo cola de hierro y golpeo el mar haciendo una ola lo suficientemente grande para traerlos a tierra.

Gengar fue corriendo hacia spiritomb

''Vamos amigo, puedes salir de esta, sigue mi voz, sigue mi voz'' dijo gengar

''hay que dramaticos'' dijo lopunny

''DESPIERTA'' grito gengar y golpeo la roca de spiritomb y por esa reacción spiritomb reacciono de golpe

''Volviste'' dijo gengar

''Adonde fui'' dijo confundido spiritomb

''espera quieres decir que no recuerdas nada'' dijo glameow un poco deprimida

''glameow nunca y te lo repito NUNCA olvidare ese momento'' dijo spiritomb

Glameow sonrió y agitó su cola.

**000**

**''Yo tampoco lo voy a olvidar'' dijo glameow**

**000**

''Bueno esos son 27 puntos para los mesprits, veamos si ustedes pueden superarlo'' dijo azelf

Al momento en que dijo eso milotic se fue a la punta del precipicio, y salto con elegancia y con los ojos cerrados, cayo en la zona segura y aunque los sharkpedo no podían pasar cuando vieron milotic salir al aire solo la miraron, ella solamente les guiño el ojo y quedaron igual que spiritomb.

**000**

**''ES TAN HERMOSA'' dijo boldore **

**000**

''Increible, yo también puedo'' decía boldore mientras tomaba vuelo, salto, pero ya era tarde cuando pensó

''Espera, que no soy un tipo roca...AHHHHH ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL'' decía y gritaba boldore pero eso apenas era lo malo, lo peor vino después cuando cayo en encima de milotic y luego cayo en la zona infestada, pero los sharkpedo aun seguían embobados que ni le prestaron atención.

''maldito cerebro de roca'' dijo milotic y se retiro

Asi fueron pasando los cresscelias, riolu salto sin dificultad ganando 2 puntos y lo mismo paso con froslass, sneasel, croagunk y sorprendentemente blaziken.

''olvidenlo yo no salto'' dijo lairon

''por que no'' le contesto liepard

''No soy tan estúpida como golem o roggenrola, ademas e oído que la dureza de mi cuerpo se pierde si me mojo mucho'' dijo lairon

''bueno con tener solo una cobarde todavía tenemos posibilidades de ganar ya que...'' decía mawile pero fue interrumpida por metang

''si ya que en el otro equipo 3 fueron los que se acobardaron'' dijo metang y por alguna razón hizo enojar a mawile

**000**

**''Como se atreve ese pedazo de roca a interrumpirme y decir exactamente lo que iba a decir'' dijo con enojo mawile**

**000**

''HA, acaso creen que voy a ser la única que no salte, denle una mirada a esos dos'' dijo lairon y señalo a houndoom y quilava y ambos solo voltearon la cara a otro lugar para evitar la vergüenza

''grrr cobardes'' dijo mawile antes de hacer el salto dándole a su equipo 2 puntos

''si lo que ella dijo'' dijo metang también saltando, pero el pudo flotar por lo que gano los 2 puntos con facilidad

liepard salto con facilidad ganando los 2 puntos y justo detrás de ella salto shellgon también ganando 2 puntos, ambos se vieron y liepard solo le sonrío lo que causo que shellgon sonrojara.

''b-bueno aquí voy'' cuando salto solo grito con los ojos cerrados, y al estar en el agua vio ningún sharkpedo, lo que significaba que gano dos puntos

''Bendito arceus gracias'' decía o mas bien rezaba

solo faltaban 7 competidores y eran gliscor, roserade, nidoking, swinub, shinx, absol, magnezone

Gliscor estaba listo para saltar pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor y se volteo a ver a nidoking, levanto el brazo y estaba abriendo y cerrando la pinza

''se te arruga, ratita'' dijo gliscor

Nidoking no lo soporto fue con toda furia hacia el usando cuerno taladro, pero gliscor solo uso su cola como resorte y con sus alas tomo vuelo haciendo que nidoking se cayera del precipicio y sorprendentemente ganando 2 puntos.

**000**

**''Ya veras gliscor no se como, no se cuando pero te voy a destruir y a echarte de la isla'' dijo nidoking**

**000**

gliscor al hacer su cometido se fue volando hacia la zona de 2 puntos

Roserade salto con presicion como si fuera una competencia de clavados, cayo en la zona segura, boldore, riolu y metang sacaron unas paletas(no se de donde las sacaron) mostrando un 10 cada una significando la calificación del clavado; cuando roserade estaba llegando a tierra lo primero que vio era a gliscor alzando una pinza, roserade acepto la ayuda y gliscor la levanto.

''Eso fue increible'' dijo gliscor con una sonrisa y al decir eso se retiro

**000**

**''hehe quiza podría utilizarlo para mi constancia aquí en la isla, nadie sospecharia'' dijo roserade **

**000**

Absol también salto con correctamente ganando 2 puntos mas

en la punta swinub y shinx estaban muy nerviosos

''No se si pueda hacerlo'' dijo swinub aterrado

''Yo tampoco'' dijo shinx

''_Analizando... nuestro equipo tiene 22 puntos, la única forma de ganar es entrando los tres en la zona de 2 puntos, cualquier otra forma es la derrota'' dijo magnezone_

_''_Hay no'' dijo con miedo swinub

''_Se que soy una maquina y no tengo sentimientos, pero yo les aconsejaría que saltaran, en especial tu shinx._

''Que? por que'' dijo con duda shinx

_''si es que perdiéramos el equipo se fijara como objetivos primarios a los culpables de la derrota y se encargaran de eliminar al de mayor culpa y viendo la situación houndoom, quilava y lairon no saltaron por daño del agua a su tipo y swinub también podría entrar ahí ya que es un tipo tierra, sin embargo tu shinx eres tipo electrico y ademas eres una de las ultimas en saltar, todos te crerian el mayor culpable y no habría excusas para no eliminarte, pero si saltas, no importa en que zona todos verán que al menos tu saltaste y se fijaran en los demás que no lo hicieron'' _dijo magnezone

Shinx no pensó en eso y ahora tenia mas presión que antes.

''se que tu puedes shinx'' dijo swinub y se fue al la punta del precipicio y salto y cayo en la zona segura,

_''Shinx''_ dijo magnezone

shinx solo volteo a verlo

''_No dudes, cuando llegue el momento solo actua'' _dijo magnezone antes de saltar

magnezone como podía flotar pudo llegar fácilmente a la zona segura

''Muy bien los cresscelias tienen 26 puntos, su única forma de ganar es entrando en la zona segura, si se niega a saltar o cae en la zona infestada, los mesprits serán los ganadores, todo depende de ti shinx'' dijo azelf poniendo aun mas presión a shinx

Shinx estuvo temblando, tenia miedo y presión, todo dependía de ella, quería retractarse pero recordó 2 frases que la llenaron con coraje ''se que tu puedes shinx'', ''_No dudes, cuando llegue el momento solo actua''. y en ese momento salto_

_(les aconsejo que vean lo siguiente con la música de fondo de Halo forward unto dawn de la escena del hunter, yo me lo imagine y estuvo genial, pero es su desicion)._

**REACCIONES DE CAMPISTAS**

Shinx estaba en el aire,

gliscor apretaba sus pinzas, roserade tenia sus manos en su cabello y absol rasgaba la tierra

Shinx paso 1/4 de montaña

Houndoom, quilava y lairon la miraban con esperanza, sneasel y blaziken apretaban sus dientes

Shinx estaba en la mitad de la montaña

milotic y mawile la miraban con asombro, ampharos se inco y rezo, boldore, riolu y metang se unieron a rezar

Shinx paso 3/4 de montaña

liepard se recargo junto con shellgon, nidoking agitaba su cola, froslass se unió con los pecadores a rezar y croagunk siguió siendo croagunk

Shinx estaba a solo 6 metros

magnezone y swinub estaban esperando a su amiga

SPLASH

Y los ganadores son

todos los campistas estaban nerviosos (Jesús, hasta yo estoy nervioso)

...

...

''Los... CRESSCELIAS'' grito azelf

(Aqui ya pueden de dejar de oír la música de fondo)

shinx salia del agua para respirar y solo pudo oír gritos y aplausos, cuando salio del puente swinub corrió para felicitarla y magnezone hizo que ambos subieran a su corteza y flotara por los demás campistas con un montón de ``buen trabajo´´ o ``bien hecho´´ haciendo feliz a shinx.

**000**

**''No puedo creerlo, lo logre'' dijo shinx anonadada**

**000**

''Muy bien cresscelias ganaron el desafío y se salvaron de la eliminación y con un campista menos, así que como les obligamos a hacer un infierno les vamos a dar una recompensa, miren detrás suyo'' dijo azelf, y lo que vieron era un jacuzzi gigante como para que todo el equipo pudiera entrar y también habían asientos masajeadores.

''Es todo su..'' no pudo terminar azelf por que todos lo arrollaron y se fueron directamente a sus premios.

''Y ustedes perdedores, no solo dan lastima me hicieron perder 10 dolares a azelf'' dijo darkrai

''mesprits los veo en la fogata para la eliminacion al anochecer'' dijo azelf

Paso el día, faltaba una hora para la eliminacion todos pensaban en quien eliminar

Golem caminaba por el bosque

''creo que debo votar por uno que no salto pero quien, skorupi tenia miedo no tenia tanta culpa por que era muy chico, seviper mintio para no poder saltar y gallade solo es un...'' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito femenino

golem corrió al lugar donde provenía ese ruido y era de gardevoir al ser arrinconada en un árbol con cortadas y moretones causadas por...Gallade

''espero que hayas dejado de ser una chica mala, y que entiendas que yo soy tu hombre'' dijo gallade con una sonrisa sinica

gardevoir no pudo contestar la situación actual la dejo paralizada.

''bien hecho'' gallade agarro su cabello con fuerza y se estuvo acercando su rostro al de ella

Gardevoir solo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y cuando sus labios iban a conectar

Una gran roca venia girando y impacto sobre gallade haciendo que cayera y gardevoir solo pudo mirar

''Antes crei que solo eras un cretino, pero ahora pienso que eres un Animal'' le grito golem

''No intervengas'' dijo gallade

gallade corrió hacia golem preparando psyco corte pero un par de lanzas se interpusieron.. era escavallier

''eres una bestia'' dijo escavallier separándose solo por 2 segundos y hacer una tijera x contra gallade

Gallade dañado iba a atacar otra vez pero no se espero un pulso oscuro del bosque y era de nada mas y nada menos que.. spiritomb

''Olgazan'' dijo spiritomb

Gallade vio a los 3 protegiendo a gardevoir

''volvere'' dijo gallade corriendo hacia el bosque

al ver a gallade irse fueron directamente con gardevoir

''Estas bien'' dijo golem

gardevoir estaba todavía traumatizada

''ya no te hará daño'' dijo escavallier

''te protegeremos'' dijo spiritomb

''y yo mismo me encargare de que no te vuelva a poner un dedo encima'' dijo golem

Con esas palabras gardevoir extendió sus brazos y abrazo a los 3 llorando.

''Necesitamos deshacernos de el'' dijo escavallier

''si, pero como'' dijo spiritomb

pero no sabían que alguien mas había observado la situación y al oír las palabras de escavallier y spiritomb se fue a correr al campamento

**000**

**''No se preocupen, yo me encargare de que ese hijo de p*** se largue de aqui'' dijo glameow**

**000**

**ELIMINACION**

''Bien campistas todos votaron por el campista que debe irse de la isla'' dijo azelf

**000**

**''Animal'' grito espeon**

**000**

**''Te pasaste viejo'' dijo gengar**

**000**

**''puedo ser presumido, pero nunca le haría eso a una chica'' dijo gurdurr**

**000**

**''puedo odiar a los tipos psíquicos pero odio mas a personas como tu y nunca llegaría a esos extremos'' dijo hydreigon**

**000**

**''Puede que la odie cuando llego, pero eso no se lo merecia'' dijo lopunny**

**000**

**''Debi haber estado allí, también te hubiera puesto en tu lugar'' dijo umbreon**

**000**

**''Gozare el momento en que te vallas, pendejo'' dijo spiritomb**

**000**

**''Debi haberte clavado estos'' dijo escavallier mostrando sus lanzas**

**000**

**''Vas a caer'' dijo golem**

**000**

Bien cuando diga sus nombres les lansare su poffin

''gardevoir''

''golem''

''escavallier''

''spiritomb y glameow''

los dos sonrieron

''gengar''

''umbreon''

''espeon''

''leafeon''

''heracross''

''marshtomp''

''gurdurr''

''mienshao''

''lopunny''

''snivy''

''turtwig''

''surskit''

''hydreigon''

''scizor''

''y guhhh victreebel''

solo faltaban seviper, skorupi y gallade

''Ustedes 3 fueron los que se acobardaron y solo 2 de ustedes seguirán aqui'' dijo azelf

''el siguiente campista a salvo es... seviper''

la vibora sonrío

''solo falta un poffin y este poffin se lo lleva...

skorupi estaba temblando, mientras gallade solo sonreía con los brazos cruzados

...

...

''skorupi''

''QUEEEE'' gallade grito

''Si gallade eres el primer eliminado de la competencia ahora vete de aqui'' dijo darkrai

''No sin antes hacer esto'' dijo gallade corriendo hacia gardevoir, pero golem ya se esperaba esto, detuvo la cuchilla de gallade y le propuso un golpe centrado que lo dejo inconsciente.

''Te dije que caerias saco de mierda'' dijo golem

darkrai uso psiquica para mover el cuerpo inconsciente de gallade al wailord de la vergüenza

golem se volteo a ver gardevoir y le dijo

''te dije que no te pondría un dedo encima''

Gardevoir sonrojo con lagrimas, pero luego sonrío y le dio un gracias

''Son libres por hoy'' dijo azelf

Al otro lado de la isla los cresscelias estaban de pachanga, comiendo y relajando ya sea en el jacuzzi o en los sillones masajeadores

''Por los cresscelias vengadores y por shinx'' dijo swinub haciendo que shinx se sonrojara por los halagos de sus compañeros

Shinx solo se acerco a swinub y magnezone

''si no hubiera sido por sus consejos y apoyo, no lo hubiera echo...ustedes son los mejores amigos que puede haber'' dijo shinx

lo mas sorprendente fue lo que dijo magnezone

_''Por la amistad, aunque no la entienda'' _

swinub y shinx solo lo miraron y después se empezaron a reír.

* * *

Bueno aquí termine mi primer episodio de isla armaguedon y estoy satisfecho con este capitulo, hice este primer episodio muy largo para causar un impacto como debut, espero sus reviews los respetare sea cual sea si te gusto o no, recomendación etc,

Tomala gallade, se lo merecia


	2. A comer, Alianzas

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de isla armaguedon

**000**

Después de la eliminación de gallade todos los campistas se fueron a sus cabañas a descansar, excepto por uno

Golem no se fue a descansar, se estuvo revisando la mano, que no paraba de temblar

''No debi haber usado tanta fuerza en ese golpe centrado...Que estoy diciendo ese degenerado estaba abusando de gardevoir y cuando lo iba a volver a hacer yo digo que debi haber limitado mi golpe'' dijo y contradijo golem y no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de el y le dijo.

''Tampoco puedes dormir''

Golem se dio la vuelta y vio que eran escavallier y spiritomb

''No tengo sueño'' dijo golem

''Al menos ustedes pueden dormir y no están en una maldición que te deja despierto por siempre'' dijo spiritomb

Golem y escavallier vieron a spiritomb con curiosidad

''Es verdad, la única forma en que valla a dormir es que un hechicero me quite la maldición, otra forma es inútil, pastillas, ejercicio, hasta le pague a un hypno para que me hiciera hypnosis con su péndulo pero ni eso funciono...Bueno tal vez por que después descubrí que era un estafador...'' decía spiritomb pero no pudo terminar por que escavallier se estuvo riendo por ese ultimo comentario

'''hahahh y je je cuanto le pagaste'' dijo escavallier aguantandose las ganas de reír

''...20 dolares'' dijo spiritomb y eso quito el seguro de escavallier que no pudo parar de reír

''A si muy gracioso, por lo menos yo no tengo problemas con las mujeres'' dijo spiritomb

''De que hablas'' pregunto golem

''mucho antes de la eliminación de gallade, me encontré viendo a escavallier entrenando y practicando movimientos de batalla, pero el muy menso no se dio cuenta de que un árbol iba cayendo detrás de el y ¡BAM¡ y yo me di cuenta de que fue scizor'' dijo spiritomb

''FUE ELLA, pero yo que le hice ni pasamos un día en la isla y ya quiere matarme'' dijo escavallier

''Tal vez odia a lo de tu tipo'' dijo spiritomb

''Pero si somos del mismo tipo'' dijo escavallier

''Bueno, dejando esto por un momento necesito hablar con ustedes'' dijo golem acercándose

''Que les parece si formamos una alianza''

Los 2 se sorprendieron de esa pregunta

''Una alianza, no lo se esas no perduran y al final siempre se traicionan, ya que los integrantes son imbéciles y codiciosos'' dijo spiritomb

''Despues de lo que paso con gallade acaso crees que alguno de nosotros sea imbécil o codicioso, los 3 tenemos cualidades que nos pueden llevar lejos'' dijo golem

''Muy buen punto,... Le entro de todas las personas en nuestro equipo tu eres generoso y tienes agallas'' dijo escavallier

''Yo tambien me uno ninguno se ve como un cretino'' dijo spiritomb

''Entonces esta..'' decía golem

''Hay espacio para una mas'' dijo gardevoir apareciendo detrás de un árbol con vendas y curitas en muchas partes de su cuerpo

''Primero antes que nada, como te sientes'' dijo golem

''Mucho mejor'' dijo gardevoir

''ahora por que quieres unirtenos'' dijo golem

''Me salvaron de un demente abusador, no podría elegir mejores personas'' dijo gardevoir

''pero van a haber muchas personas, que van a querer que te unas con ellos'' dijo escavallier

''Si pero solo me ven como una diosa...ODIO ESO, yo quiero tener una vida normal y ser el centro de atención no solo me molesta sino que me aleja de las cosas que me agradan... creí que venir aquí me alejaría de todo eso pero...''decia gardevoir

''Pero no te imaginaste que aquí no cambiaría mucho, ademas de encontrarte con un depravado sexual'' dijo golem

''En ese momento no quería vivir y en la ceremonia de eliminación me quería retirar, pero en el momento en que gallade me iba a atacar otra vez, tu golem me salvaste y cuando ustedes me apoyaron por primera vez no me sentí superior, me sentí...igual que cualquier pokemon''

''Eso es suficiente para mi'' dijo escavallier

''definitivamente'' spiritomb

''Bienvenida'' dijo golem

''Gracias'' dijo gardevoir

''Bueno aunque quisiera estar aquí toda la noche, necesito descansar'' dijo escavallier mientras se estiraba

''Si necesito descansar para curar completamente mis heridas'' dijo gardevoir

''No hablen de ir a dormir cuando estén conmigo me siento mal'' dijo spiritomb

''Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto'' dijo gardevoir, acto seguido se incoó puso sus manos en spiritomb, cerro sus ojos y de inmediato un aura de color azul rodeaba a spiritomb, esto duro unos 30 segundos y después separo sus manos.

''¿que hiciste?'' pregunto spiritomb

''Te quite la maldición ahora puedes dormir'' respondió gardevoir, sorprendiendo a todos en especial a spiritomb

''Si tuviera brazos te abrasaria''

''No es para tanto''

''Bueno compañeros me voy a ir a dormir, solo les pido que me despierten lo mas tarde que se pueda'' dijo spiritomb pero de inmediato se oculto en su roca.

golem tomo la roca

''Bueno mañana nos vemos aquí otra vez'' dijo golem

Asi los 3 con golem cargando a spiritomb se fueron a dormir

**000**

al día siguiente con un megáfono a las 7:30 A.M darkrai grito

''Despierten campistas''

Todos los campistas despertaron de golpe, unos cayendo de sus literas, y spiritomb despertó con unos ojos de querer asesinar a alguien

''Darkrai, voy a atormentarte por siempre'' dijo spiritomb

''HUH que miedo, ni siquiera eres bueno para eso'' dijo un confiado darkrai

''SI y tu eres bueno en que... ah ya se en conservar tu virginidad'' la mayoría de los campistas se estaban muriendo de risa por ese ultimo comentario y darkrai soltó el megáfono y sus ojos cambiaron de azules a rojos y se iba a ir directo por spiritomb

''Sabes que si haces eso en televisión nacional terminaras en la cárcel en un santiamen'' dijo azelf

''Creo que valdría la pena''

''Okay campistas los vere en la cafetería para su próximo desafio''

''Oh SIIII'' dijo swinub

''No se por que siento que ya conocemos a nuestro ganador'' dijo shellgon

**000**

**''En nuestro equipo no hay nadie que tenga el gran apetito de swinub, y ya perdimos el anterior desafío, si perdemos vamos a estar en una gran desventaja'' dijo snivy**

**000**

''Ahora campistas, el desafío de hoy se llama ''comer o ceder'' cada equipo tendrá que elegir 5 campistas para representarlos y ellos tendrán que comer platillos que preparo nuestro querido coanfitrion darkrai'' explico azelf

''No cuenten conmigo, si yo le entro me la va a envenenar o drogar...Ademas su comida no sabe a mierda, ES MIERDA''

Darkrai Tenia un cuchillo de carne en su mano temblando

''Esta bien los 5 campistas van a estar comiendo platillos, hasta que los 5 campistas de un equipo caigan'' explico azelf '' Ahora elijan a sus glotones

Los equipos se reunieron y discutieron sobre quien debería ir

''Bueno es obvio que swinub va a ir, pero quien lo va a acompañar'' dijo liepard

''Yo le entro'' dijo houndoom ''quiero compensar al equipo por el desafío pasado''

''yo tambien quiero'' dijo quilava, todos los cresscelias sonrieron al ver a los campistas que no saltaron del precipicio compensarlo... bueno unos de ellos, ya que lairon se negó en hacer otro desafío.

''Tenemos 3, quien mas''

''Por que tu no vas, gliscor'' dijo roserade

''Ayyy, esta bien.. pero solo por que tu me lo pediste'' dijo gliscor

**000**

**''HAH en serio es un idiota'' dijo roserade**

**000**

Nidoking al ver que gliscor estaba, inmediatamente se incluyo

**Por los mesprits**

''Bueno aqui quien tiene un gran apetito'' dijo golem

marshtomp y gengar levantaron los brazos

''hay van 2, por que no vas tu gurdurr, por tu tamaño se nota que comes mucho''

''Tomare eso como un cumplido'' dijo gurdurr

''Yo tambien le entro'' dijo gardevoir sorprendiendo a todos

''Estas segura'' dijo golem

''Totalmente''

**000**

**''Las agallas de golem se fueron a gardevoir'' dijo turtwig**

**000**

**''Quiero demostrar que no soy una cara bonita y que vengo a competir'' dijo gardevoir**

**000**

Ya iban 4 pero nadie mas se quería ser voluntario, así que golem observo quien podría ser útil y vio a alguien que podría ser tal vez la clave de la victoria

''El que va a ir es...hydreigon''

Hydreigon reacciono

''QUE, por que yo...decía hydreigon, pero golem lo jalo hacia el y le susurro algo que hizo que sonriera,''esta bien le entro''

''Bueno ya que decidieron vamos a comenzar'' con nuestro primer platillo

Darkrai trajo 10 platos y en ellos venían lo que parecían

''Albondigas'' grito swinub

Todos empezaron a comer

''Yo queria explicarles que era el platillo antes de que lo comieran pero que mas da, esos eran testículos de houndoom recién cosidos''

Ante tal revelación muchos se fijaron en houndoom que de inmediato empezó a vomitar como si fuera un ataque especial, pero cuando paro no se espero la reacción de swinub

''OHH, que jugoso y que bien cocinado, que mal que no tenemos ketchup, darkrai no tienes mas'' dijo swinub limpiándose los labios con la lengua

Houndoom solo se desmalla al oír las palabras

**000**

**''Pobre houndoom acabo comiendo de su propia especie'' dijo metang**

**000**

''houndoom esta afuera'' anuncio azelf

el segundo plato venia en camino

''Ahora el siguiente plato es lengua de sharkpedo con ojos de huntail''

''Lo siento compañeros pero yo no me apunte para esto'' dijo gurdurr saliendo de la competencia

''Gurdurr esta afuera'' este anuncio hizo que los mesprits lo miraran con odio

Los demas empezaron a comer y esta vez muchos no se quejaron ya que es como comer pescado

''Ya que todos acabaron vamos con el tercer platillo, que son brochetas de caterpie''

vieron caterpies partido en seis clavados en un palo de madera

Quilava al el cuerpo del caterpie partido no pudo mas que llorar

''como las intimidades, la lengua y los ojos de un pokemon, pero no puedo comer a UN pokemon, lo siento'' dijo quilava

''quilava esta afuera''

''Huh tienes compasión por un pokemon que ya esta muerto, que pena'' dijo lairon causando que quilava llorara mas, pero riolu al oír eso le respondió

''Pero al menos tener compasión hace que no termines convirtiéndote en una perra''

''UHHH'' dijeron boldore y metang chocando Chocando palmas con riolu, mientras lairon gruñía y quilava sonrojara

**000**

**''Que amable de su parte al apoyarme'' dijo quilava sonrojada como nunca**

**000**

**''Quien se cree ese zorro, juro que me las va a pagar'' dijo lairon**

**000**

Los campistas empezaron a comer una por una las 6 partes del mutilado caterpie y todos terminaron

Asi fue la trayectoria de los últimos 7

los 7 pudieron completar el hígado de spinarak y colas de buizel, pero marshtomp se desmallo al llegar a la cabeza de shellos por que creía que lo estaba mirando con sus ojos muertos. 0w0

En la siguiente ronda muchos cayeron ya que era otra de canibalismo y era nada mas y nada menos que swinub, era justamente comerse de sus tripas y swinub las devoro completamente y dijo ''En serio tengo un sabor tan delicioso'' provocando que gengar y gliscor se desmallaran y nidoking se saliera a vomitar''

**000**

**''CANIVAL, BLEW..BLEW'' decía nidoking mientras vomitaba**

**000**

Solo para los cresscelias quedaba swinub, mientras para los mesprits quedaban hydreigon y GARDEVOIR

''Wow parece que gardevoir fue mas hembra que muchos de los hombres aqui'' dijo azelf

''Nada mal para ser psiquico'' dijo hydreigon

''Como es que tu sigues aqui'' dijo gardevoir

''tres cabezas, mucho apetito, aunque la verdad no como mucho''

''Pues yo para ser psíquico no vengo a payasear vengo a competir''

''Pues para los psíquicos, payasear es lo único que saben hacer''

''De que habl...'' no pudo terminar gardevoir ya que el siguiente platillo había llegado

''que extraña carne es esta'' dijo sneasel

''Eso no es carne, es excremento de relicanth'' dijo darkrai

Esto hizo que no solo lo tres competidores sino casi todos tuvieran sintomas de querer vomitar

''Se los dije, lo que ese vegestorio cocina no sabe a mierda, ES MIERDA'' repitió spiritomb

darkrai estuvo apunto de saltar y atacar a spiritomb, pero se detuvo a ver que gardevoir tomo uno de los pedazos, temblando se lo puso al la boca y lo masticó, al ver esto muchos se asombraron y motivaron a swinub y hydreigon de seguir comiendo y los 3 pudieron terminar su platillo

''Bien les tengo una...'' decía azelf pero no pudo terminar ya que gardevoir tenia la mano en su cabeza y se iba a caer pero golem pudo detenerla

''Gardevoir esta afuera, pero como decía, ella, hydreigon y swinub tienen inmunidad por llegar tan lejos''

Gardevoir que estaba un poco consciente solo miro a hydregon un poco y cerro el puño en símbolo de ``si se puede´´

hydreigon al ver eso dijo ''No puedo creer que diga esto pero esta por gardevoir, voy por todo porcino''

''Te apoyo hermano, pero no me daré por vencido cerebro de Dodrio'' le respondió swinub con una sonrisa

''muy bien el plato final, tepig al carbon''

Trajo 2 platos

''Empiecen''

Los 2 empezaron a comerse todo el pignite y los 2 empezaban a sentirse con nauseas por no solo todo lo que han comido sino por que el tepig era grande.

''Vamos swinub'' shinx apoyaba con todos los cresscelias

''No te rindas hydreigon'' grito Glameow

Ambos seguían comiendo lentamente, pero siempre hay un limite para cualquiera y lamentablemente ese limite llego para hydreigon que no pudo mas y cayo sobre la mesa rendido y 5 segundos después le paso lo mismo a swinub .

''Los cresscelias ganan otra vez, vaya mesprits dan asco'' dijo azelf

''oye azelf te tengo un regalo'' dijo hydreigon acercándose

''que es''

''BLEHH'' hydreigon vomito con sus tres cabezas a azelf

''AHHHH''

''Ahora quien apesta''

**000**

''Estuvimos muy cerca'' dijo skorupi

''Demasiado cerca'' dijo heracross

''Hey chicos ya pensaron en quien votar'' dijo gurdurr

''no se supone que te lo digamos''

''Yo les aconsejo que voten por una de las chicas'' dijo gurdurr

''Por que ellas no han hecho nada''

''Exacto, ellas no han hecho nada, hacen que nosotros hombres hagamos todo el trabajo sucio''

Gurdurr seguía con sus comentarios machistas, heracross sintió el hombro de skorupi diciéndole que vea hacia la puerta donde se encontraban pokemones que gurdurr no quisiera ver en este momento.

''Ademas ya saben como son de ``ay me voy a ensuciar o lastimar´´''

Skorupi solo le estaba haciendo señas de que viera hacia atrás y heracross hacia señas de que se callara.

''Que les pasa'' dijo gurdurr y cuanto entendió las señas de skorupi se dio la vuelta y encontró a la mayoría de las mujeres de su equipo dándole miradas asesinas.

''Heracross, skorupi nos dejarían un momento a solas con gurdurr'' dijo glameow con un tono frío

los tipo insecto solo asintieron, las mujeres dieron un espacio para que salieran.

''Ahora en que esta...'' decía espeon pero noto un agujero que tenia la forma del cuerpo de gurdurr.

''Se escapa'' grito leafeon

Gurdurr nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, pero cuando miraba hacia atrás ya sabia la razón, las chicas venían persiguiéndolo y unas tenían martillos percutores y bates de béisbol, lo estaban alcanzando y cuando estaban a nada gurdurr entro a donde parecía su única salvación...El baño de hombres.

''Maldicion'' dijo scizor

''Que hacemos ahora'' dijo surskit

''Sacarlo, pero que no sea entrando ahi'' dijo lopunny

''Y si le pedimos a alguno de los hombres que lo saque'' dijo glameow

''Genial, pero aquí no se ve ningún hombre y no podemos perder de vista a este desgraciado'' dijo espeon

Las chicas estaban seguían pensando en que hacer para sacar a gurdurr, pero se detuvieron al ver una tortuga caminando.

''Turtwig que bueno que estas aquí, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor''

''Y cual es'' dijo turtwig

''Necesitamos que saques a gurdurr del baño de hombres''

''Y no pueden simplemente esperar que salga''

''NO, es decir, es un sorpresa que queremos darle y no podemos esperar mucho tiempo''

''Pero ustedes quieren que yo saque a gurdurr, voy a querer algo a cambio por hacer este GRANDE favor''

''Bueno este...''

Las chicas no podían pensar en que darle a cambio

''Mejor pidanle a otro que pueda fácilmente sacarlo'' dijo turtwig quien ya se estaba empezando a ir

''Te conseguimos una cita con snivy'' grito sin pensar glameow

En ese momento turtwig se paro en seco y en su cabeza se repitió lo que dijo glameow, se quedo unos 15 segundos así pero después salio a una velocidad impresionante al baño

Las chicas se sorprendieron de la velocidad de turtwig

''Hola turtwig como te vAAAAAAA'' dijo gurdurr antes de ser tacleado por turtwig provocando un hueco en la pared

''Cumpli'' dijo como ultimo turtwig antes de irse gritando OH SI y WOOHOO

**000**

**''Pero que he echo, le di una cita con una chica que ni siquiera se si le gusta turtwig, y ademas que ni siquiera sabe de la cita'' dijo glameow golpeándose la cabeza con la pared''**

**000**

olvidándose de turtwig, las chicas se fijaron en gurdurr con una sonrisa macabra

''Vamos a jugar un poco'' dijo scizor con un martillo en sus pinzas

''NOOOOOOOO'' Grito gurdurr antes de recibir la peor masacre de su vida

**FATALITY¡**

**000**

En la ceremonia de eliminación solo quedaba un poffin y solo faltaban hydreigon y gurdurr...o lo que quedo de el.

''Bien, hydreigon estas aquí por que fuiste el que hizo perder a tu equipo y gurdurr, no solo fuiste el primero de tu equipo en salir, sino que tus comentarios machistas te convirtieron en un enemigo de toda mujer.

Las mujeres miraron a gurdurr que tenia vendas, un ojo morado, un brazo y una pierna rota, por lo cual se sostenía con un bastón.

''Y ni siquiera se por que digo esto, hydreigon tiene inmunidad, gurdurr tu estas fuera''

gurdurr se dirigió al wailord

''Bueno esto es todo por hoy los veo mañana''

**000**

Lairon estuvo sentada en la playa

''Ya tardaron'' dijo lairon

Atras de ella llegaron sneasel y roserade

''para que nos llamaste'' dijo roserade

''Las llame por que vi que son las personas mas indicadas para formar un alianza''

''Una alianza... interesante'' dijo roserade

''No lo se'' dijo sneasel

''Solo piensalo, nosotras 3 venceremos a toda competencia que se cruce en nuestro camino para llegar a las finales''

''hmmmm.. esta bien me uno'' dijo sneasel

''Yo tambien'' dijo roserade

''Muy bien, mañana en este mismo sitio hablaremos sobre estrategias y planes'' dijo lairon

''de acuerdo''

**000**

**''Taradas, no tienen idea de que cuando no las necesite las echare'' dijo lairon**

**000**

**''Que estupida es lairon, yo salgo ganando, sumando a gliscor ya tendré a 3 mascotas para mantenerme en la competencia''**

**000 **

**''No confio en ninguna de las 2, pero creo que nadie tampoco confía en mi así que tuve que tomar esta oportunidad'' dijo sneasel**

**000**

* * *

**Bueno ahí esta mi segundo capitulo de isla armaguedon, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**los veo en el proximo capitulo**


	3. Quemados, corazones rotos

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de isla armaguedon

**000**

''Estan seguros ustedes 2'' dijo riolu

''Mejor tarde que nunca'' dijo metang

''Estoy de acuerdo'' dijo boldore

''Suerte aunque les digo no va a ser facil'' dijo umbreon

''Oigan yo no soy ese tipo de pokemon, ni que me valla a casar, solo la quiero conocer, una cita''

**000**

''No se si sea buena idea turtwig'' dijo heracross

''Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad'' dijo turtwig

''Pero no crees que es muy temprano para que la invites'' dijo skorupi

''Tambien pense eso, pero solo la quiero conocer y si es que dice que no lo entenderé completamente, ademas que piensas que valla a cachar un gallade''

''Jeje buena esa'' dijo marstomp

Pero los hombres no se dieron cuenta que en cada conversación los estuvo oyendo unas chicas muy preocupadas

**000**

**''ARCEUS DE VERACRUZ que hice, turtwig es un gran chico, pero no se si snivy valla a aceptar, y no tampoco se como ella valla a reaccionar y como esa reacción valla a afectar a turtwi...Tengo que encontrar a snivy y preguntarle que siente por turtwig para saber si esto debe continuar o deba detenerlo'' dijo glameow**

**000**

**''Boldore y metang se están arriesgando mucho'' dijo liepard**

**''Lo se aunque parecen decentes, pero ni sabemos que dirán milotic y mawile'' dijo froslass**

**''Y que tal si nosotras les preguntamos como se sentirían, antes de que hagan la cita para saber si no debemos incumbirnos''**

**''Pero que eso no seria ya incumbir''**

**''TOUCHE''**

**000**

''huh'' decía gardevoir con un hielo en la cabeza

''No puedo creer que te hallas comido toda la mierda que darkrai te preparo'' dijo spiritomb

''No podia quedarme así, yo tenia todas las intenciones de ganar y perdí me siento como una inutil'' dijo gardevoir

''Creeme despues de lo que hiciste ayer nadie mas va a pensar en ti como una cara bonita'' dijo golem

''Si, ahora te van a ver como una competidora...y tal vez una amenaza'' dijo escavallier

Gardevoir no pudo evitar sonrojar ante ambos comentarios

''Bueno compañeros me tengo que...'' decía spiritomb antes que glameow atrapara con su cola la piedra de spiritomb llevándoselo del lugar

''Eso fue raro'' dijo escavallier

''Para mi no lo es'' dijo gardevoir provocando que en las cabezas de golem y escavallier salieran un ?

''Tienen que estar bromeando, cualquiera sabría que esos 2 son del uno para el otro y estoy seguro que ambos se tienen grandes sentimientos por el otro''

''Que extraño yo nunca e sentido eso'' dijo golem

''Yo tampoco'' dijo escavallier

Gardevoir al oír las respuestas solo hizo una cara de sorpresa pero al la vez de lastima

**000**

**''Me siento muy mal, y no estoy hablando del desafío de ayer, lo digo por que ni golem y escavallier han sentido lo maravilloso que puede ser el amor'' dijo gardevoir**

**000**

''Por favor detente'' grito spiritomb

Glameow al oírlo se paro en seco

''Lo siento pero es que necesito tu ayuda con urgencia'' dijo glameow

''Para que''

* * *

''Queremos que ustedes entretengan por un tiempo a metang y boldore'' dijo liepard

''Y para eso nos tuvieron que arrastrar hasta aqui'' dijo gengar

''Por cual es la razon'' dijo shellgon

''Bueno lo que pasa es que

* * *

''QUE HICISTE QUE'' grito spiritomb

''Lo siento, se que fue un error y trato de remediarlo por eso necesito tu ayuda para''

* * *

''Entretenerlos mientras hablamos con milotic y mawile sobre la situacion'' dijo froslass

''Pero si es que a ellas no les gusta la idea, como les vas a'' dijo gengar

* * *

''Explicar que no siente lo mismo por el'' dijo spiritomb

''No lo se pero quiero evitar que el salga herido'' dijo glameow

''Pues que esperamos, hay que hacerlo antes que alguien en verdad salga herido''

**000**

''Bueno metang te deseo suerte, me voy a la playa ya que es seguro que milotic se encuentre ahi'' dijo boldore

''Lo mismo para ti, yo me voy su dormitorio ya que como es muy lista debe estar estudiando o algo'' dijo metang

Ambos se dieron la mano o la roca y se dirigieron a sus objetivos y al mismo tiempo gengar y shellgon solo asintieron y se separaron

**000**

''Bueno es todo o nada'' se dijo a si mismo turtwig dirigiéndose al bosque ya que ahí siempre practicaba snivy

''Hola turtwig'' dijo spiritomb

* * *

''Como estas'' dijo gengar

* * *

''Que hay de nuevas'' dijo shellgon

''Hola y lo siento pero tengo un compromiso pendiente'' dijeron turtwig, boldore y metang al mismo tiempo

''Esto va ser mas duro de lo que crei'' pensaron también al mismo tiempo gengar, shellgon y spiritomb

**000**

**Dormitorio de chicas**

Froslass se había encontrado con mawile en su dormitorio leyendo un libro

''Hola mawile como estas''

''Que quieres'' dijo con un tono de intolerancia mawile

''He estado pensando, no te has interesado por un chico en particular''

''A mi no me interesan los chicos, solo la competencia'' dijo mawile

''Es que hay muchos que son guapos como blaziken, gengar'' al decir a gengar sonrojo un poco ''heracross.. metang''

''METANG'' grito mawile con rabia abentando el libro con furia

''OH NO'' pensó froslass

**000**

**En la playa**

''Hola milotic, te ves bien''dijo liepard

''Lo se'' presumió milotic

''Seguramente has hipnotizado a muchos chicos''

''Dime algo que no es obvio''

''Bueno e visto a chicos como boldore que no te quitan el ojo encima''

''HAHAHAHA b-boldore jejejeje''

''Demonios'' pensó liepard

**000**

**En el bosque**

Glaweow encontró a snivy haciendo practicando sus movimientos

''Hola snivy'' dijo glameow

Snivy callo con gracia enfrente de ella

''Ya es hora del desafio''

''No solo quiero hablar contigo''

''Si se trata de esas clásicas charlas de chicas hablando sobre moda, maquillaje y en especial chicos olvidalo''

''Pero no te ha interesado alguno''

''No la mayoría no son de fiar y el resto son cobardes''

''Como quien''

''Gllade, skorupi y definitivamente turtwig''

''Carajo'' pensó glameow

**000**

''Y tambien hubo una vez en la que yo'' decía gengar

''Mira amigo, en serio tengo prisa, si quieres hablamos de esto otro dia'' dijo metang flotando sobre el

''Espero que halla sido suficiente tiempo'' pensó gengar

**000**

''Recuerdo muy bien cuando era un bagon y yo queria'' decía shellgon

''Esta bien ya ha pasado 15 minutos, no puedo esperar mas'' dijo boldore haciendo un salto que sorprendió a shellgon

''Todo depende de las chicas ahora'' dijo shellgon

**000**

''Y haci es como termine maldecido'' dijo spiritomb

''Wow tu historia es muy buena pero enserio tengo que irme, mañana continuamos'' dijo turtwig corriendo a la misma velocidad que corrió ayer en la escena con gurdurr

''Bueno hice todo lo que pude, buena suerte glameow'' pensó spiritomb

**000**

''Que pasa con el'' dijo froslass

''Se cree un sabelotodo'' dijo mawile

''Pero ni lo conoces''

''No debo conocerlo para entenderlo, es un presumido, tarado y completamente...''

**000**

''Esa tonta roca fijándose en mi'' dijo milotic aguantandose las ganas de volver a reír

''Pero se ve como un buen chico'' dijo liepard

''Por favor se salto de un precipicio sin pensar que es un tipo roca, ademas es muy lento y eso es lo que lo hace un idiota y un...

**000**

''Por que piensas de el asi'' dijo glameow

''Simplemente no lo soporto, siento que voy a tenerle que salvar el pellejo todos los días, es tan tonto, tan cobarde tan..,

**000**

INUTIL¡ gritaron las 3

**TRIPLE MUERTE **

Las 3 se marcharon después de gritar eso y las chicas solo se sorprendieron ante tal actitud, pero después se dieron cuenta de que tenían que encontrar a los chicos para evitar eso...o al menos eso pensaban hacer antes de que las 3 vieran un ramo de flores tirado al suelo y viendo a un pokemon triste y quebrado alejándose.

''Hay no'' dijo glameow

**000**

Turtwig, boldore y metang iban sin rumbo por la isla, pero no podían pensar en otra cosa ya que estaban totalmente destruidos por dentro

Turtwig  
El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas  
El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio  
Es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentira  
El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio...

Boldore  
El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa  
Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos  
Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa  
El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo...

Metang  
El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible  
Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti...

Trio  
El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,y al final siempre se va...

...

Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir  
sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba...  
Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a ti el desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños...  
El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,y al final siempre se va...

(Aqui les dejo la canción EL AMOR por ricardo arjona, que mejor canción para esta situación)

Liepard y froslass quedaron en shock al oír la canción, mientras que glameow solo se puso a llorar y salio corriendo de ahí

**000**

**''Esta bien no puedo contener esto mas, milotic eres una p****'' dijo liepard**

**000**

**''Como es posible que alguien puede ser tan fría, esto causa una gran vergüenza hacia las mujeres'' dijo froslass**

**000**

**''Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera dejado que gurdurr me siguiera menospreciando con sus comentarios'' dijo glameow todavía llorando**

**000**

Glameow siguió corriendo hasta encontrar a spiritomb que estaba hablando con escavallier

Spiritomb se percato

''Hey glameow que fue lo que paso'' pregunto spiritomb y su respuesta fue solo a glameow aferrándose a el como si no quisiera soltarlo de por vida

''A-Aca-Acabo de hacer miserable a turtwig'' dijo en medio de sollozos glameow

''Shhhh tranquila todo estara bien'' dijo spiritomb consolándola, glameow solo levanto su rostro ''haber lagrimitas no, muéstrame esa bella sonrisa''

Glameow solo sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas

''Oye spiritomb, o tampoco quiero terminar asi''

''A que te refie...'' spiritomb solo fue callado por un tierno y corto beso por glameow

''No se si sientas lo mismo y si es así espero que sigamos siendo amigos'' dijo glameow pero no recibió respuesta ya que spiritomb se quedo en el mismo estado de shock que en el primer capitulo

''jeje'' río glameow ''Haber como lo hizo gengar la ultima vez hmm... A si'' glameow solo utilizo cola de hierro para golpear su roca

''HUH'' dijo spiritomb recobrando la conciencia

''Mejor''

''Mucho mejor creo que nada puede arruinar esto''

''CAMPISTAS LOS ESPERO EN EL GIMNACIO PARA SU PROXIMO DESAFIO'' grito azelf

''Hable demasiado pronto'' dijo spiritomb

''No te preocupes tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros'' glameow dijo seductivamente

Spiritomb solo sonrío

**000**

''Bienvenidos campistas a su...POR QUE A MI'' decía azelf pero otra vez victrebell hizo de las suyas

''Te odio'' azelf utilizo confusión para sacarlo de encima

''1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 ahhh bueno como les decía bienvenidos a su tercer desafio''

''weeeeh'' dijo con sarcasmo hydreigon

''El desafio de hoy es el famoso juego QUEMADOS'' dijo azelf lanzando una bola de hule color roja hacia skorupi, dejandole un moretón

''El juego es simple, si eres golpeado por la pelota estas eliminado, si atrapas una pelota el que la lanzo esta eliminado''

''Y como se gana el juego''

''Simple eliminando al equipo completo''

QUE¡

''Que esperan inutiles'' grito darkrai

''Por eso nadie te quiere, ni siquiera tu familia, que seguramente se ven mas jóvenes que tu'' dijo spiritomb

''GRAARRR'' darkrai se iba a atacarlo pero una melodía lo paro

Croagunk tenia una hoja sobre sus dedos y la melodía que estaba sonando se llamaba ORACION (melodía de la película 10 de pokemon, yo la amo)

Todos se veían relajados por la melodía

Cuando paro solo volvió a hacer lo que era mejor, ser croagunk y inflar mejillas

''Te dejare vivir por hoy'' dijo darkrai

**000**

**''Que hermosa musica'' dijo ampharos**

**000**

**''AHH ya no me siento presionada'' dijo espeon**

**000**

**''Quiero volverla a oir'' dijo quilava**

**000**

**''Que es esto, no lo conozco y no habla, pero al oír su canción solo sentí atracción y...'' dijo sneasel toda roja **

**000**

''Bueno comencemos, a sus posiciones''

habían 10 pelotas de hule en el centro y los campistas estaban preparando para el silbatazo

''Listos...piffffff''

Los campistas se fueron corriendo para poder tomar alguna de las pelotas, los pokemones mas veloces fueron los que pudieron agarrarlas, por el lado de los mesprits fueron scizor, umbreon, surskit, snivy y... turtwig? y por parte de los crescelias fueron blaziken, sneasel, quilava, liepard y riolu.

Turtwig que tomo la pelota con su gran mandíbula, la lanzo con una fuerza potente golpeando a ampharos haciéndola caer

Snivy quedo sorprendida por la velocidad y la fuerza de turtwig, en sus ojos se veía determinación, pero glameow al ver esto sabia que no había amor en ellos.

''Ampharos estas fuera''

Riolu aventó su pelota hacia skorupi pero este pudo evitarlo

''No esta ve...'' no termino ya que otra pelota lo golpeo y fue quilava la causante

Quilava solo vio a riolu y le guiño el ojo

''Skorupi estas fuera''

Surskit trato de darle a metang el cual no se movía, pero froslass se puso en frente y la atrapo

''Surskit estas fuera''

''Metang esta devastado tenemos que ganar, o si no el sera eliminado'' pensó froslass

Pero metang no era el único en ese estado, boldore también estaba ahí como piedra y cuando espeon iba a tratar de eliminarlo, liepard uso su cola para lanzar su pelota directo a ella eliminándola

''Rayos'' grito espeon

''Espeon estas fuera''

''Maldicion, no importa cuantos eliminemos, la mayoría se dirigiran a boldore y metang'' pensó liepard

''Como esto sera muy largo les mostraremos la

**ELIMINACION**

Nidoking tomo 2 pelotas y elimino a heracross y gengar

Hydreigon vio a nidoking y decidió hacer lo mismo y elimino a shinx y swinub

_''Venganza a compañeros'' _dijo magnezone mientras agarro todas las pelotas a su alcance

''UHH, UGH, AHHHH, TUM, OWW'' fueron las expresiones de dolor de hydreigon por cada pelota que lanzaba magnezone a su cara, abdomen, estomago, brazos y nuca

_''Venganza completada'' _dijo magnezone pero no se espero una pelota lanzada por golem, eliminándolo

_''objetivo fallido''_ dijo magnezone pero solo fue recibido por sonrisas de swinub y shinx

seviper elimino a absol, lo que enfado a houndoom y con su cola aventó una pelota eliminando a seviper

Mienshao fue un hueso duro de roer ya que esquivaba las pelotas con maniobras y piruetas y fue capaz de agarrar las pelotas lanzadas por quilava y houndoom, y con una de ellas elimino a shellgon

Roserade vio que victreebel iba a lanzarse sobre azelf de nuevo y aprovecho esa distracción para eliminarlo, pero ella también estuvo distraída por ese momento que no supo que marshtomp lanzo una pelota directo hacia ella, la pelota dio en un blanco, pero no fue roserade ya que gliscor la empujo y recibió el impacto

Gliscor se iba dirigiendo con los demás eliminados pero como ultimo acto solo le dio una sonrisa a roserade, esta solo sonrojo un poco, y nidoking vio esto

**000**

**''Que idiota sacrificandose en el juego, nunca había visto un acto tan torpe...Aunque fue muy amable de su parte'' dijo roserade **

**000**

**''Hay algo muy extraño pasando entre esos 2, y tal vez pueda usar eso a mi ventaja'' dijo nidoking con una sonrisa **

**000**

Leafeon trato de sorprender a umbreon lanzando una pelota hacia blaziken pero fue en vano ya que este lo agarro con una mano

Gardevoir sorprendió a todos ya que pudo eliminar a nidoking, pero lopunny solo se puso celosa y lanzo una pelota hacia blaziken, pero al igual que leafeon valió sombrilla por que la atrapo con la otra mano y blaziken lanzo las 2 pelotas eliminando gardevoir y umbreon

Milotic lanzo con su cola una pelota a scizor, pero scizor la atrapo sin problemas, y la lanzo eliminando a mawile

Scizor se sintió dominante pero solo vio como escavallier esquivaba todas las pelotas que le lanzaban

''Cobarde'' dijo scizor

''Como me llamaste'' dijo un enojado escavallier

''Lo que oíste, te la pasas esquivando las pelotas en lugar de enfrentarte a ellas''

''Como esperas que atrape una bola si tengo...'' decía escavallier pero se percato que lairon lanzo una pelota a scizor, su mundo se puso en cámara lenta y en sus hombros aparecieron unas mini copias de el solo que una de ellas tenia una aureola encima de la cabeza y el otro era color rojo con unos cuernos'' (La clásica conciencia, del diablo y el ángel, el bien y el mal)

''Dejala, lo vas a disfrutar'' conciencia mala

''Pero ni la conocemos, si la salvas puede que te pueda explicar sus actos'' conciencia buena

''La venganza es una perra, al igual que ella''

''Tu no eres así, tu respetas a las mujeres, sea como sea''

Las 2 conciencias desparecieron y escavallier tenia que tomar una decisión

''Me voy a arrepentir de esto'' dijo escavallier

Cuando la pelota estuvo a pocos metros de impactar, escavallier empujo a scizor y se cubrió con sus lanzas, haciendo que la pelota rebentara

''Hay no mi mercancía, escavallier estas fuera'' dijo azelf

''Oye no es mi culpa tener estas lanzas, esto debería por lo menos contar como una atrapada''

''GRRR Esta bien, lairon estas fuera''

Marshtomp pudo eliminar por fin a riolu, que resulto muy hábil, y cuando iba a tomar otra pelota sintió un suave pelaje, y observo que mienshao y el estaban tocando palmas, los 2 se vieron a los ojos directamente, estuvieron tan hipnotizados entre si hasta que roserade lanzo una pelota eliminando a marshtomp.

''OWWW'' se quejo marshtomp frotándose la cabeza

Mienshao sintió rabia que tomo la pelota que marshtomp y ella tocaron al mismo tiempo, y la lanzo con fuerza eliminando a roserade

Solo quedaban 7 en cada equipo

Por los mesprits: golem, spiritomb, glameow, snivy, mienshao, scizor y...TURTWIG¡

Por los crescelias: blaziken, croagunk, sneasel, liepard, froslass y...boldore y metang?

Snivy y sneasel se miraban fijamente, y estaban esquivando las pelotas con facilidad y en un momento cuando ambas tenían una pelota en sus manos, la lanzaron al mismo tiempo y las pelotas pasaron pegadas pero ambas chicas no pudieron evitarlas por la velocidad que llevaban, quedando ambas eliminadas

Liepard y froslass intentaban eliminar a spiritomb pero este siempre se escondía sobre su roca para esquivar todas las pelotas que le lanzaban, croagunk al ver esto solo movió la cabeza hacia los lados como en forma de decir``no puede ser´´.

Croagunk solo agarro una pelota y la lanzo sobre la roca de spiritomb haciendo que saliera de ella y así liepard tuvo la oportunidad de eliminarlo

''OH SI'' grito darkrai

''Al menos yo puedo hacer algo que tu no puedes''

''Que''

''Besar a una chica''

Al decir esto ultimo se acerco a glameow y la beso, glameow al principio estuvo en shock pero después solo solto la pelota que tenia es su patas e hizo mas profundo el beso

Todos estaban sorprendidos del beso y froslass solo se acerco y aventó ligeramente la pelota eliminando a glameow aunque ni le tomo importancia y siguió con el beso

''Hasta con mujeres es mejor que tu'' dijo azelf

''Debi matarlo cuando tenia la oportunidad'' dijo darkrai

Los crescelias tenían 6 campistas mientras que los mesprits tenían solo 4

Mienshao y scizor atacaron con 2 pelotas en ambas manos lanzando 4 pelotas directas a froslass y liepard, froslass fue golpeada por 2 y liepard aunque logro esquivar una la otra logro darle en la cabeza

Solo quedaban 4 por cada lado

''Maldicion solo tenemos a blaziken y croagunk de nuestro lado'' dijo milotic

''Que hay de boldore y metang'' dijo absol

''Son inutiles'' dijeron milotic y mawile al mismo tiempo

''inútiles, inutiles, inutiles'' se repetían en la cabezas de boldore y metang y de inmediato el cuerpo de ambos empezó a brillar, a ambos le salieron 4 patas, boldore se le salían mas picos del cuerpo y empezó a crearse un cuello y una cabeza mientras que metang le salio una cruz en el rostro y a formar una boca

''GIGALITH, METAGROSS'' rugieron los ahora evolucionados gigalith y metagross

Metagross uso psíquica para controlar 2 pelotas y después gigalith empezó a usar golpe de roca, mientras metagross también utilizaba golpe meteoro, ambos ataques golpearon las pelotas y fueron a una tremenda velocidad que fuego empezó a rodearlas y dieron en scizor y mienshao en el estomago provocando que calleran de rodillas y tosieran.

''Nuestras primeras evoluciones en el programa, que bien'' dijo azelf

Blaziken aventó una pelota hacia turtwig, pero turtwig salto y la atrapo con su mandíbula pero el impulso hizo que se fuera volando hacia la pared, pero en vez de chocar hizo un movimiento para chocar los pies con la pared, se impulso a gran velocidad y lanzo la pelota directamente a croagunk, que no pudo agarrarla a tiempo y le dio en la cara, aunque después solo se levanto como si nada y se dirigió con los demás.

''Les parecen inútiles ahora'' dijo liepard fijándose en mawile y milotic que no podían creer lo que veían

Solo quedaban golem y turtwig por los mesprits y gigalith y metagross por los crescelias

Gigalith empezó a lanzar pelotas como catapultas sobre golem, pero golem solo agarro un pelota del suelo y empezó a hacer rodada para evitar las pelotas, golem salto como una pelota sobre el aire y lanzo la pelota hacia gigalith, pero este no se quedo atrás utilizo golpe de roca en la ultima pelota que tenia hacia golem y al final ambos dieron en el blanco, solo que gigalith solo retrocedió un poco mientras golem cayo volando cerca de sus compañeros un poco dañado

Gardevoir se fue corriendo hacia el ''Estas bien''

''Si, estoy bien'' dijo golem y después solo vio a gigalith que le estuvo sonriendo y golem solo le levanto el pulgar en símbolo de juego limpio

Todo quedaba entre turtwig y metagross

''Que gane el mejor'' dijo metagross

''De acuerdo''

Metagross empezó a lanzar a gran velocidad las pelotas las cuales le costaba mucho esquivar turtwig y cuando lanzaba una pelota metagross la esquivaba por que metagross gano mucha velocidad al evolucionar

Turtwig se veía muy agotado

''No puede ser turtwig esta muy cansado'' dijo gengar

''Alguna vez habías visto a un turtwig correr de esa forma y estar normal, por supuesto que esta cansado'' dijo hydreigon

''El pudo con esto y puede con mas'' dijo snivy

''Como se atreve a decir eso después de lo que iso'' pensó glameow

Turtwig ya no podía moverse, estaba muy agotado y metagross ya tenia una pelota en su mano y se veía como iba a utilizar puño meteoro

Metagross lanzo la pelota y le dio a turtwig y la potencia hizo que se estrellara en la pared...pasaron unos segundos y vieron que no habia pelota en el suelo lo que significaba que...Turtwig agarro la pelota

''Los mesprits se llevan la victoria'' anuncio azelf

Todos los mesprits se fueron directamente a turtwig a felicitarlo

''Bien hecho turtwig'' dijo gengar

''Nos hiciste ganar nuestro primer desafio''

Snivy se estuvo acercando pero glameow se dio cuenta y dijo ''fiesta en el jacuzzi''

Todos los mesprits salieron a celebrar, dejando a unos decepcionados crescelias atrás

Metagross se acerco un poco decepcionado a sus compañeros pero gigalith se acerco, le sonrió

''La proxima ganaremos'' dijo gigalith

Al decir esto muchos de los crescelias empezaron a llevarse bien con los recién evolucionados pokemon, milotic y mawile planeaban hacer lo mismo, pero liepard hizo lo mismo que glameow y grito ''fiesta en las cabañas''

Y así los crescelias se fueron a sus cabañas

**000**

**''Turtwig demostró no ser inútil, hoy demostro tener destreza, agallas y valentía...ademas no tiene mala apariencia'' dijo snivy**

**000**

**''No me esperaba que boldore evolucionara y mas aun en un GALAN, ahora si no tengo disgusto por el'' dijo milotic**

**000**

**''No se si metagross sea igual de tonto que metang, pero cambio en todo lo demás, es muy completo y atractivo'' dijo mawile**

**000**

**CEREMONIA DE ELIMINACION**

''Bueno crescelias es su primera eliminación, así que seré breve si no recibes un poffin tendrán que despedirse de la isla, subir al wailord de la vergüenza y no regresar'' dijo azelf

''Los primeros poffins son para los recién evolucionados gigalith y metagross''

Metagross y gigalith chocaron palmas y fueron por sus poffins

''Golem, gardevoir, lairon, froslass y liepard''

''Absol, houndoom, riolu, quilava, shinx, swinub y magnezone''

Solo faltaban 8

''milotic, mawile, blaziken y croagunk pasen por sus poffin''

solo faltaban sneasel, ampharos, shellgon y roserade

''sneasel y roserade están a salvo''

A este anuncio ambas se fijaron en lairon la cual les sonrió

''shellgon, no se por que estas aquí, seguramente por ser muy lento y ampharos fuiste la primera eliminada de tu equipo, pero no fue tu culpa, solo hay un poffin y el campista que se lo queda es''

...

...

''Shellgon''

''Pero que hice''

''No tenemos tiempo vete de aqui'' dijo darkrai

**000**

**''Jeje mi alianza y yo decidimos convencer a unos campistas para eliminar a ampharos, les dimos la escusa de que fue la primera eliminada y que era muy cobarde, pero nuestra verdadera intención fue para que nadie sospechara de nuestra alianza'' dijo lairon**

**000**

En el jacuzzi todos los mesprits estaban relajándose, muchos hablaban, reian y divertían con turtwig, snivy estaba en un arbol observando

''Mejor voy a felicitarlo, se lo merece'' dijo snivy, bajándose del árbol y cuando iba en camino glameow se interpuso

''No puedes ir con turtwig'' dijo con enojo glameow

''Por que no'' dijo snivy

''Tengo que decirte esto...recuerdas lo que paso con gurdurr''

''Si me dijeron que era un machista, que se oculto en el baño de hombres y que lo saco un chico de nuestro equipo''

''Ese chico fue turtwig''

''EN SERIO''

''Si pero dijo que quería algo a cambio y cuando estuvo a punto de irse yo... le dije que tendría una cita contigo''

''QUE''

''Se que hable sin pensar, pero hoy en la mañana dijo que solo quería conocerte mejor

Snivy suspiro ''Esta bien, cuando sera la cita''

''...Nunca''

''Ehhh pero si tu me diji...''

''ESO FUE ANTES DE QUE ME DIJERAS QUE PENSABAS DE TURTWIG, Y NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE...¡EL ESCUCHO TODO¡

Snivy solo se quedo en shock, estaba temblando y el iris de sus ojos se encojio

''Estas mintiendo''

''Rogaria por eso, pero es la verdad, turtwig quedo devastado, tal vez lo ves feliz ahora pero lo oi decir, que el amor no existe

Snivy estaba al punto de las lagrimas y glameow solo tomo un ramo de flores

''Estas te las planeaba dar turtwig hoy, es lo mas cercano de el que puedes obtener'' dijo como ultimo glameow antes de marcharse

Snivy no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y estuvo golpeando el suelo sin control

''Estupida, estupida, estupida'' decía snivy con las lagrimas derramando

**000**

**''No meresco su perdón, soy una insensible perra, lo juzgue mal y ahora recibo mi castigo'' dijo snivy aun llorando**

**000**

* * *

Aqui esta mi tercer capitulo, cuanto drama puse esta vez, ampharos se fue, la verdad era una personaje de la cual no le podía sacar mucho interés, turtwig, gigalith y metagross 3 victimas del amor, aunque parecen tomarlo bien, Snivy podra disculparse con turtwig, darkrai tratara de matar a spiritomb otra vez, todo aquí en Isla armaguedon

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	4. Rey de la colina

Hola, aquí les va mi cuarto capitulo

**000**

Quilava, shinx y espeon se encontraban hablando en el sitio donde se hace la ceremonia de eliminación

''Entonces, quien les parece el mas atractivo de la isla'' dijo espeon

''Bueno, riolu es muy lindo y amable'' dijo quilava

''Bueno, se que les parecerá raro, extraño y tal vez loco pero...yo siento que es swinub''

''Wow, eso es nuevo y que le viste en el''

''Es muy cariñoso y honesto ademas de apoyarme siempre en todo momento''

''Bueno tienes muy buenos puntos y a mi me gusta...

''Umbreon, todos lo saben''

''En serio soy tan fácil de leer''

''Demasiado y tambien sabemos que tienes un problema con leafeon''

''Esa detestable zorra, ella trata de conquistar a umbreon con...''

''Verdadera belleza y amor perra, y ni te creas que me dejare vencer facilmente'' dijo leafeon

''Eso lo veremos'' dijo espeon mientras salían chispas de sus ojos colisionando con las de leafeon

''Que esta pasando aqui'' dijo milotic acompañada de mawile

''Estabamos hablando de quien nos parece el chico mas atractivo, pero parece que va a terminar en una pelea de gatas'' dijo quilava señalando a espeon y leafeon

''Ahh en serio, pues hay muchos chicos atractivos aquí como gengar, blaziken, glicor y gigalith'' dijo milotic

''yo opino igual, pero a esos incluyo a umbreon y metagross'' dijo mawile

''Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer'' dijo liepard acompañada de froslass

''De que habla'' dijo shinx

''NO nada'' dijo una preocupada milotic y viendo a liepard con una seña de ``por favor no le digas´´

''y a ustedes quien les parece el mas atractivo'' dijo mawile también tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que froslass haga lo mismo que liepard

''Pues yo hay muchos candidatos, pero tengo que decir que gengar, spiritomb y heracross''

''Yo digo que entre houndoom, hydreigon y shellgon'' dijo liepard

''Ehhh shellgon? que le viste'' dijo milotic

''Nada que te incumba, oh que era eso con boldore...''

''No no no tienes razón no debí incumbirme''

''Hola chicas'' dijo glameow y detrás de ella venian gardevoir, surskit, absol y scizor

''Hey hermanas, ya que están aquí por que no nos dicen quien o quienes les parecen los mas atractivos de la isla''

''Bueno yo tengo que decir que heracross, escavallier y skorupi se ven bien'' dijo surskit

''ESCAVALLIER, ese no tiene nada de atractivo es un idiota'' dijo scizor

''Pero que no ese ``idiota´´ te salvo en el juego de quemados'' dijo gardevoir cubriendo a su amigo

''Yo no pedí su ayuda, y si hay alguien que es atractivo pudiese decir que es blaziken, croagunk e incluso ayer turtwig demostró que era un hombre''

''Tengo que darle la razón en esa a scizor, turtwig se volvió todo un hombre, pero yo creo que houndoom y marshtomp se ven muy bien'' dijo absol

''Si pero ese turtwig dejo de amar'' pensó glameow '' bueno para mi el mas atractivo es...''

''Creeme glameow si hay alguien que su vida amorosa es un libro abierto aun mas que espeon y leafeon eres tu con spiritomb'' dijo mienshao que llego a unirse a las chicas

''Hay si y por que no vas a echarle tus miraditas a marshtomp'' dijo roserade que también se unió a la platica y detrás de ella estaba el resto de su alianza

''YO, tu eres la que has coqueteado con gliscor desde que empezó el show''

''ah bueno este...'' roserade no podía terminar por que estuvo sonrojando al pensar en gliscor

**000**

**''Roserade despierta, no estas enamorada de gliscor, tu lo estas utilizando, nada mas'' dijo roserade dándose bofetadas**

**000**

''Bueno yo veo a blaziken y croagunk muy bien'' dijo sneasel rodando su pie en círculos

''Yo no siento a nadie atractivo, aunque tengo que decir que la ira de hydreigon y magnezone me atraen'' dijo lairon

''Bueno creo que todos aquí ya dieron su opinión...espera un minuto gardevoir tu no has dicho nada''

''Heh bueno yo siento que golem se ve muy bien'' dijo gardevoir, pero al decir esto muchas de las campistas solo se pusieron a reir

''En serio gardevoir, tu podrías conseguir a cualquier chico aquí en las isla pero decides irte por golem'' dijo lairon

''Tienes razon, atraigo a muchos hombres, violadores, depravados, enfermos mentales, pervertidos, pero golem es especial''

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas de el comentario de gardevoir y se acordaron por un minuto de gallade y en eso las que se estuvieron riendo se callaron en seco.

''Hay muchas opiniones y gustos por aquí por que no hacemos una lista de todos lo chicos aquí en la isla'' dijo espeon

''Me parece bien'' dijo surskit

Lopunny y seviper llegaron en ese momento

''A si que una lista, esto sera divertido'' dijo lopunny

''A mi me da igual'' dijo seviper

''Esta bien, pero falta snivy alguien la ha visto'' dijo quilava

''Olvidalo, es caso perdido, esta en la cabaña, llorando, no nos dice cual es la razón, y cuando vemos sus ojos vemos como si no tuviera vida'' dijo leafeon

''Bueno vamos a hacerlo'' dijo shinx

**000**

''Dime como se siente evolucionar'' dijo swinub preguntándole a metagross y gigalith

''Se siente como si tu cuerpo estuviera haciendo un cambio y se siente fenomenal'' dijo gigalith

''Duele''

''No, para nada'' dijo metagross

**000**

''Ayer estuviste increíble turtwig'' dijo gengar

''jeje no es para tanto'' dijo turtwig

''Bromeas verdad, eliminaste a 2 campistas radicales y poderosos y nos hiciste ganar el desafío y dices que no es para tanto'' dijo marshtomp

''Eso fue imprsionante'' dijo escavallier

''Hasta yo tengo que admitirlo''

''Gracias chicos'' dijo turtwig

''ATENCION CAMPISTAS, REUNANSE EN EL MUELLE DE LA VERGUENZA EN 20 MINUTOS''

**000**

''Bienvenidos campistas, a otro desafío, están listos''

''Tenemos otra opcion'' dijo hydreigon

''Nuestro desafio de hoy es:

**REY DE LA COLINA**

''Ahora las reglas son simples nosotros los pondremos en parejas, van a tener que encontrar 10 lugares en donde van a encontrar una bandera blanca, al menos una pareja tendrá que aguantar 10 minutos en ese lugar sin ser sacados de esa posición por alguna pareja del equipo contrario y cuando se cumplan los 10 minutos la bandera se cambiara de color, rosa si fue resguardada por los mesprits o amarilla si fue por los crescelias'' dijo azelf

''Por que ustedes tienen que poner las parejas'' dijo una irritada seviper

''Por que nosotros queremos, a y algunas parejas fueron puestas debido a momentos sucedidos entre ellos en pasados episodios''

''Tengo una pregunta, y si nos encontramos con otra pareja de nuestro propio equipo, podremos trabajar juntos'' dijo mawile

''Si, bueno si es que se encuentran ya que yo los voy a teleportar en diferentes lugares de la isla, lo que lo pone mas interesante'' dijo azelf

''Ahora aquí van las parejas'' dijo darkrai con mal humor

''surskit y heracross'' surskit sonrío

''riolu y quilava'' quilava evito gritar de felicidad

''gigalith y milotic'' milotic sonrío pero gigalith solo gruñó

''metagross y mawile'' metagross solo choco sus dientes con furia

Al decir estas parejas liepard y froslass no sabían si sonreír o sentirse mal por lo que las va a pasar

''swinub y shinx'' ambos gritaron SI al oír

''leafeon y umbreon'' leafeon estaba brincando, mientras espeon maldecía en su mente

''hydreigon y espeon'' hydreigon grito con ira al saber que su pareja era psíquica

''glameow y spiritorpe''

''Es spiritomb'' dijo con enojo spiritomb, y darkrai solo pudo sonreír

''sneasel y croagunk'' sneasel solo sonrío y croagunk solo siguió siendo croagunk

''shellgon y liepard'' ambos les gusto

''absol y houndoom'' también les agrado a ambos la decisión

''marshtomp y mienshao'' ambos se vieron fijamente como en el episodio pasado

''Golem y gardevoir'' gardevoir sonrio y golem solo asintió

''roserade y gliscor'' gliscor solo guiño el ojo a roserade y esta solo sonrojo

''seviper y lopunny'' las dos no mostraron reacción alguna

''skorupi y victreebel'' skorupi solo tembló y victreebel atrapo otra vez a azelf

''magnezone y blaziken'' la mayoría de los campistas solo pudo ver a tal vez la pareja mas peligrosa de este desafío

''lairon y nidoking'' no hubo reacción alguna

''snivy y turtwig'' snivy estuvo en shock al oír eso y turtwig solo se enojo

''Y por ultimo mi pareja favorita...scizor y escavallier''

''QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE''grito scizor ''todavia falta gengar por que no voy con el''

''Decidimos hacer una pareja especial entre gengar y froslass, y como los 2 son de diferentes equipos, si logran ellos completar una de las bases tienen inmunidad'' dijo azelf provocando que gengar y froslass sonrieran

''Por mi esta bien, así podremos conocernos mas'' dijo escavallier

''Yo no quiero y nunca voy a querer conocerte'' dijo scizor, mientras tanto el celular de darkrai sono, contesto y cuando recibió la noticia no pudo dejar de ver a un campista con tristeza

''Esta bien, me puedes decir cual es tu problema conmigo, no te he hecho nada'' dijo escavallier, mientras darkrai le estaba susurrando la noticia a azelf y este se sintió bien mal, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto

''Ni siquiera se por que estas aquí, no tienes un motivo por el cual tu asquerosa presencia este aqui''

''Tengo un importante motivo y ese es...'' escavallier no pudo terminar ya que azelf los interrumpió con una noticia que los sorprendió a ambos

''escavallier y scizor tienen inmunidad''

''GRACIAS, no se que paso, pero podre evitar a este idiota

''Escavallier pudieses venir con nosotros''

''Claro''

Escavallier se fue con darkrai y azelf a una distancia de la cual no podían oír los demás

''Me parece un poco injusto que ustedes tengan inmunidad de la nada'' dijo seviper

''Gracias a arceus que no haré equipo con ese idiota'' dijo scizor

Pero todos vieron como escavallier colapso en el suelo, Golem spiritomb glameow y gardevoir fueron inmediatamente a ver que fue lo que ocurrió y cuando le dieron un vistazo a escavallier estaba con las lagrimas al limite

''Que demonios paso aqui'' dijo golem

''No se si pueda decirselos''

''Es nuestro amigo'' dijo spiritomb

''Lo que pasa es...su padre fallecio''

Los cuatro se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por la terrible noticia que acaban de oír

''Escavallier te doy la oportunidad de irte de la isla para irte con tu familia, tu tienes la opción de quedarte o irte'' dijo azelf

Escavallier solo estaba temblando en el suelo

''Darkrai podrias llevarlo a su cabaña, mientras yo empiezo el desafio''

''Claro''

**000**

**''Esto es una tragedia, escavallier te apoyo si te quedas o te vas, no solo eres un gran campista, un gran amigo y un gran pokemon, se que también eres un gran hijo'' dijo golem**

**000**

**''Hermano en las buenas y en las malas estoy contigo'' dijo spiritomb**

**000**

**''A veces la vida puede ser cruel y puede dañar a los mas inocentes, escavallier no solo tienes mi pésame, sino mi compañía y apoyo en donde sea'' dijo glameow tratando de aguantar las lagrimas**

**000**

**''Escavallier cuando llegue aquí me aceptaste, me ayudaste y me apoyaste eres un pokemon único en el mundo, solo quiero hacerte saber que donde quiera que este tu padre el estará feliz y orgulloso de tener un hijo como tu, y yo voy a estar en tu lado cuando quieras y donde quieras'' gardevoir con unas lagrimas**

**000**

''Bueno tenemos que empezar el desafío, hay que volver con los demás'' dijo azelf, dirigiéndose con los demas campistas

''Scizor tu puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras''

''JA tengo inmunidad y gracias al destino y no se que razón me quito de trabajar con ese torpe e inútil poke...'' decía scizor antes de recibir una bofetada inesperada por gardevoir sorprendiendo a todos incluso al mismo azelf

''Escuchame bien insensible loca, ese pokemon ha tratado de socializar contigo por las buenas, pero ahora tu le das gracias al destino de que no este contigo y la razón sea...PERDER A SU PADRE'' grito esto ultimo gardevoir dejando a todos en estado de shock incluyendo a la misma scizor

''E-Esa no era mi intencion'' dijo con voz de angustia scizor

''Pues sea o no haya sido tu intención allá hay un pokemon que necesita un hombro para llorar y amigos para confortar y lo único que tiene en este momento es a una fría perra que nunca entenderá sus sentimientos''

después de ese momento todos se separaron de scizor para comenzar el desafío, dejándola sola y confundida.

**000**

''Pobre escavallier'' dijo houndoom

''Creo que lo entiendo cuando era apenas una cría mi padre fallecio'' dijo abaol

''Ayy lo siento mucho''

''No te preocupes''

''Pero al menos se que tuvo una hija espectacular''

absol sonrojo al mas no poder, y su pelaje blanco lo hacia notar mas

''M-Muchas gracias''

**000**

**''Houndoom es muy agradable y una persona muy considerada y ...LO AMO'' dijo absol brincando como una niña de 6 años**

**000**

''Oye en el desafio de ayer estuviste increible'' dijo marshtomp

''Lo mismo digo de ti, aunque creo que te distraje cuando fuiste eliminado'' dijo mienshao

''Valio la pena la distraccion, ademas que no me vengaste''

''B-Bueno creo que lo hice''

Los dos rieron del comentario y estuvieron caminando sin prestar atencion hasta que ambos se resbalaron de un barranco y estuvieron rodando hasta caer, marshtomp estaba encima de mienshao en una posicion muy romantica

''JEJEJEJEJE'' ambos se estaban riendo y cuando pararon solo vieron sus ojos una vez mas y se estaban dejando llevar por sus instintos, se estaban acercando y cuando iban a contactar labios, marshtomp noto una bandera blanca a un lado de ellos.

''Mira, encontramos una zona'' dijo marshtomp levantandose ''Tenemos que hacer algunas trampas para mantener alejados a los demas''

''E-Esta bien'' dijo mienshao un poco decepcionada, y veia a la bandera con ojos de querer romperla y quemarla.

**000**

**''Estaba a punto de tener tal vez el momento mas feliz de mi vida, si no hubiera sido por esa estupida bandera y este estupido desafio'' dijo una enojada mienshao**

**000**

Mientras tanto en el campamento, un escavallier estaba temblando en la cama sin pensar

Scizor estaba pasando por ahi y cuando vio la cabaña de los chicos, se sintio terrible, se acerco y toco la puerta

''Escavallier estas ahi''

Escavallier reacciono al oír esa voz y solo se acerco

''Hoy no scizor''

''Por favor solo quiero...'' scizor no pudo terminar ya que una lanza atravesó la pared y estuvo a punto de impactar con el rostro de scizor

''Ahora si quieres hablar, de que, que estas feliz por que me voy a ir de la isla''

''No¡''

''OH ya se de que como es que la gran perdida de un ser querido me esta matando y quieres mostrar la felicidad que te da en este momento''

''NO, solo quiero hablar contigo''

''Eso intente todo el tiempo, pero siempre me rechasaste, y nunca me dijiste un por que o una explicación, por que debería hablar contigo ahora''

''No lo entenderias''

''Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar'' dijo escavallier quien retiro su lanza de la puerta y iba directo a su cama otra vez

''ESPERA,...te contare, pero al menos podrías salir de la habitacion''

Escavallier solo se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y decidió salir, y sentarse en las escaleras

''Bien empieza''

''(suspiro) Lo que pasa es que tengo un rencor imperdonable con los de tu especie''

''Que te han hecho''

''Tu especie me maltrataba, abusaban, y por ellos es que...'' no podía terminar scizor y estuvo empezando a llorar

''Mejor cuentame desde el principio''

**2 años antes**

En un bosque habían, tres escavallier atacando a un scizor

''Dejenme en paz'' dijo scizor

''No hasta que te largues de aqui'' dijo uno de tres escavalier

''Yo vivo aquí, no pueden obligarme a que me valla''

''Eso es lo que tu crees''

Los escavalier atacaron con múltiples ataques a scizor, el cual intento esquivar, pero un giga impacto de uno la derribo y termino herida gravemente

''Tengo una idea, que la mantendrá alejada de aquí, denle la vuelta'' dijo el que parecía el jefe de los escavalier, le dieron la vuelta a scizor y el jefe empezó a cargar una poderosa tijera x

''Que es lo que piensan hacer AHHHHHHHH'' grito scizor, el escavalier utilizo tijera x en sus alas traseras, dejándolas rotas y dobladas, scizor estuvo retorciéndose en el suelo de el dolor

''Haber si aprendes tu lección, y si te vemos otra vez, esto solo habrá sido el inicio''

Los escavalier se fueron, dejando a scizor totalmente en sufrimiento.

El día estaba lluvioso y ya que no podía volar, se fue caminando, pero en su cabeza solo se veían las imágenes de los 3 escavalier que la atacaron sin razón alguna y desde ese momento juro que odiaría y destrosaria todo escavalier que se encuentre

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

''Ahora entiendes por que odio a tu especie, tan solo mira mis alas'' dijo scizor, se dio la vuelta mostrando sus alas totalmente maltratadas y dobladas, escavalier al verlas no supo que decir ya que si estaba dañada

''Ahora entiendo la razón, es normal que me odies y no confíes en mi y créeme me hiciste estar decepcionado de mi especie, pero acaso crees que yo soy así, yo nunca le haría eso a nadie, yo ayude a gardevoir contra un lunático y si yo hubiera estado presente en ese momento te juro que habría hecho lo mismo aunque combatiera contra los mios'' dijo escavalier

Scizor al oír eso ultimo las lagrimas salían sin control

''Te jusgue mal, te critique, lastime y ahora acabo de dañarte con algo con lo que no se puede jugar, la vida de tu padre y aun asi dices que me hubieses ayudado''

''Un amigo siempre cuidara la espalda de otro''

Ahora si scizor estaba pasmada

''WOW que cursi fui, lo siento si te avergonzo'' dijo escavalier pero scizor solo se acerco lentamente a escavalier, este esperaba lo peor como un golpe o una bofetada, pero en vez de todo eso recibió un abrazo el cual no se lo espero

''Lo necesitaba, muchas gracias'' dijo scizor

''Cuando quieras, pero debo a ir a empacar mis cosas''

''En serio te vas a ir''

''Mi objetivo en esta isla era ganar el dinero para mi padre, mi familia no es rica y mi padre tenia una enfermedad grave, no teníamos nada, trabajábamos doble, pedíamos limosna, hasta me paraba en las calles para hacer algo entretenido para los presentes y conseguir al menos para alimentar a mi padre, y cuando escuche sobre este programa venia totalmente decidido a ganar para conseguir un hospital, medicina, cualquier cosa para ayudar a mi padre...Pero parece que todo esto fue en vano'' explico escavalier y scizor todavía le salían lagrimas ya que al oír la historia se seguía sintiendo culpable

''Gardevoir tenia razón soy una insensible, lo siento por todas esas cosas que dije''

''Dejemos el pasado en el pasado''

''Pero hay una cosa que estoy seguro, lo que hiciste toda tu vida no fue en vano, peleaste, sacrificaste y dedicaste tu vida a proteger a tu padre, te aseguro que el te esta agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por el'' dijo scizor poniendo una pinza en el hombro '' te lo aseguro''

Escavalier solo la miro a los ojos y sonrió

''Sabes algo, conocerte es increible''

''El sentimiento es mutuo''

**000**

Devuelta al desafío esto es lo que ha pasado, por los mesprits marshtomp y mienshao encontraron una zona y llevaban 5 minutos protegiéndola mientras que por los crescelias, la considerada pareja mas peligrosa magnezone y blaziken llevaban 4 minutos protegiendo otra, ademas de que muchos equipos han tratado de quitarles la zona pero han fallado por ejemplo seviper y lopunny intentaron atacar por la espalda pero lo único que recibieron fue un flash cannon y un blast burn por parte de blaziken y magnezone lo cual los mandaron a volar

Nota de autor: decidí ahora poner los movimientos en ingles por que así los conozco mejor, ademas de que no se el nombre de muchos de los movimientos en español.

**000**

''Oye no me has contado que paso con la situación entre gigalith y milotic'' pregunto shellgon a liepard

''huh aunque la cita no se hizo, boldore o ahora gigalith escucho las horribles palabras que dijo milotic de el''explico liepard

''Demonios''

''Y eso no es lo peor desde que evoluciono ella esta solamente hablando de el y de forma de seducirlo''

''En resumen me estas diciendo que trata de atraer ha gigalith después de todas esas cosas malas que dijo de el sin ni siquiera pensarlo, eso esta mal de muchas formas, y ni siquiera a hablado contigo para unos consejos sobre disculparse o ir mas despacio''

''Trate, pero lo único que quiere es que me mantenga callada y no hable de la situacion''

''Me pregunto como estarán ahora''

**000**

Gigalith y milotic estaban en un lugar donde había una ventisca y el frío no los dejaba ver.

''Por que decidiste buscar aqui'' dijo milotic

''Es un perfecto lugar para esconderlo, un lugar donde muchos no quisieran buscar y un lugar donde la bandera se puede fácilmente camuflajear con la nieve blanca'' dijo gigalith

''Pero ya llevamos casi una hora buscando...'' decía milotic antes de sentir algo en su cola, así que agitó la nieve que lo rodeaba y encontró la bandera

''La encontre''

''Bien''

Milotic decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad

''Oye tengo que decirte que desde que evolucionaste has estado increíble en los desafios''

''Gracias''

''Por que no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para conocernos mejor''

''No gracias, se que si siguiera siendo un boldore me seguirias detestando ademas de que para ti soy torpe, lento y especialmente inútil o eso no dijiste de mi''

Milotic se quedo pasmada

''Mira eres mi compañera de equipo pero te pediré de favor que no te me acerques y hables mas, solo contribuiremos y aportaremos al equipo y nada mas'' dijo gigalith con firmeza

Milotic solo agachó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se recostó en la fría nieve.

**000**

Gliscor y roserade se encontraban en una zona desértica, con gliscor sonriendo ya que como es tipo tierra no le afectaba el paisaje, pero roserade parecía...deshidratada

''Uhhh si me quedo aquí me convertire de roserade a cacturne, quien tuvo la idea de venir aqui'' dijo roserade

''Ehmmm tuya, me dijiste que este seria un buen lugar para encontrar la bandera, yo no tenia problema pero te avise que tu te pondrías terrible''

''Pues debiste haberme evitado''

Roserade y gliscor solo se miraron y empezaron a reír

**Punto mesprits, marshtomp y mienshao**

''Tenemos que apresurarnos, vamonos a otra parte'' dijo roserade

''Ehh no te importaría esperar por otros 10 minutos'' dijo gliscor

''Por que, aquí no hay na...da'' dijo roserade al enterarse de que gliscor encontró una bandera blanca

''Oye tampoco te verías mal como un cacturne'' dijo gliscor riéndose

''Callate'' grito roserade, pero después se dejo llevar y también empezó a reírse

**000**

**''Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, gliscor es muy lindo conmigo, tal vez no tenga que usarlo y solo llevarme bien con el...y tengo que decir que el se ve muy atractivo'' dijo roserade sonrojando por cada comentario**

**000**

Snivy y turtwig ya habían encontrado un zona y ya llevaban 8 minutos protegiéndola, mandando a volar a muchos campistas rivales como a heracross y surskit, y por segunda vez a seviper y lopunny.

**Punto crescelias magnezone y blaziken**

Snivy sabia que esto traería problemas, pero no tenia otra opción

''Turtwig puedo hablar contigo'' dijo snivy

''Por que'' dijo turtwig

''Quiero saber si...me odias''

''...Déjame adivinar, supiste que estuve presente en esa conversación entre glameow y tu, déjame decirte que no te odio, pero eso no quiere decir que por el momento no me agrades.

''Te entiendo, se que no merezco ni tu perdón, pero solo quiero que sepas que fui una ciega y tonta a la vez al decir esas cosas sobre ti, por que al final se que criticar a una persona por diferencias o por disgustos nos hacen ser criaturas viles que no piensan en los demás y yo no quiero terminar así, y es por eso que quiero disculparme contigo turtwig por todo lo que te hecho''

**Punto Mesprits snivy y turtwig**

''Bueno tenia que sacar eso del pecho, me voy para que mi presencia aquí no te moleste'' dijo snivy alejándose de turtwig

''No me molesta para nada'' dijo turtwig provocando que snivy se parara ''Yo nunca te tuve rencor, solo quise saber si tu te disculparias, por que yo siempre supe que tu no eras cruel y tuve que esperar hasta que lo viera''

Snivy volvió a ver a turtwig tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos,

''Muchas gracias por perdonarme y te juro que no volvere a hacer el mismo error''

**Punto crescelias Milotic y Gigalith**

''Bueno, hay que apresurarnos y ayudar a los demas'' dijo turtwig y snivy solo asintió

''Y cuando es'' dijo snivy

''Cuando es que''

''La cita''

Turtwig se tropezó por la sorpresa y trago pasto

''Plew, aun quieres tenerla''

''Siento que te la mereces, ademas también quiero conocerte''

''Esta bien que tal mañana al anochecer''

''De acuerdo''

Y asi turtwig y snivy se reconciliaron

**000**

''Estas seguro que funcionara'' dijo shinx

''Si, te apuesto no comer galletas por una semana a que si'' dijo swinub

**Punto crescelias roserade y gliscor**

''Esta bien pero tenemos que apresurarnos'' dijo shinx

**000**

''Umbreon, ya que estamos juntos, por que no nos conocemos mejor'' fijo leafeon

''De que quieres hablar'' dijo umbreon

''De que nos gusta, nos disgusta, que te ha parecido la competencia, te gusta alguien''

''Bueno para contestar todo, me gusta relajarme, Odio ha personas que fingen su personalidad, la competencia a tenido sus altibajos y no me a gustado alguien hasta ahora'' explico umbreon

''Bueno a mi si me gusta alguien y no se como decirtelo pero eres t...'' decía leafeon pero no pudo terminar ya que otra pareja de pokemon se estaba acercando a ellos

''No puedo creer que de todos los pokemon me tuvo que tocar contigo'' dijo hydreigon

''Ya callate, ni que yo estuviera fascinada al estar contigo yo quería estar con...'' decía espeon pero al ver a umbreon y leafeon sintió un poco de rabia y celos

''Que haces aquí leafeon'' dijo espeon

''Tratando de encontrar una zona con umbreon'' dijo leafeon

''Seguramente le has dicho cosas sucias, umbreon no la escuches''

''Ahora yo soy la sucia, por que no le cuentas todos esos sueños que has tenido con el teniendo...''

''BASTA'' grito espeon y se abalanzó contra leafeon y empezaron a pelear

''Pelea de gatas, pelea de gatas'' gritaba hydreigon

''No deberiamos detenerlas'' dijo umbreon

''Algo basico que hay que saber de las mujeres es que si están peleando ningún hombre debe detenerlas''

Umbreon y hydreigon se quedaron viendo a las 2 chicas peleando como si estuvieran viendo una película de violencia

**000**

Gengar y froslass se encontraban en medio de unas peleas entre boufallant y tauros entre una bandera que ya llevaban protegidas por 9 minutos

''Solo un minuto, un minuto y ya'' dijo gengar muy preocupado

Gengar estuvo asustado, pero no se comparaba con froslass que estaba temblando como si hubiera un terremoto dentro de ella, Gengar al ver esto le tomo la mano y la apretó para que se tranquilizara, y eso fue lo que paso, froslass vio la mano de gengar y lo volteo a ver a los ojos y este solo le propino su clásica sonrisa y esto la hizo sonreír y olvidar lo que había a su alrededor''

**Punto de inmunidad Gengar y froslass Marcador: Mesprits 2 Crescelias 3 Banderas restantes 4 **

''Bueno estamos a salvo, que tal si nos largamos de aqui'' dijo gengar

Froslass solo asintió pero cuando flotaban notaron que aun seguían tomados de la mano

''AYYY lo siento que descuido jeje'' dijo un gengar nervioso antes de salir flotando de la vergüenza, sin embargo froslass solo vio su mano por unos segundos y después solo la tomo con su otra mano y sonrojo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

**000**

Gardevoir y golem se encontraban en un volcan y dentro de el ya habían protegido una bandera por 8 minutos y gardevoir utilizo psiquica para que ambos pudieran flotar y no terminar como carne asada

''No puedo creer a scizor, como es que una persona puede ser tan fria'' dijo gardevoir todavía molesta por las palabras de scizor

''Tranquila, se que fue muy mal de parte de ella, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya se disculpo y se están reconsiliando'' dijo golem

''...Tienes razón, quizá deba disculparme mas tarde...'' decía gardevoir pero se veía cansada

''Dejame adivinar, soy muy pesado y te estoy agotando por el poder que estas usando en psíquica, ademas de que aquí nos estamos derritiendo'' dijo golem

''No te preocupes, solo falta un minuto puedo soportarlo'' dijo gardevoir, pero no se dieron cuenta que el volcán estaba empezando a hacer reacción y estaba lanzando columnas de fuego y una alcanzo el brazo de gardevoir quemandola

''AHH'' grito gardevoir y estuvo a punto de soltar a golem

''Gardevoir tienes que salir de aquí, no puedes sostenerme asi''

''Olvidalo''

''No te lo estaba sugiriendo'' dijo golem que solo utilizo un poco de presión para poder salir de la psíquica de gardevoir y mandarla afuera del volcán

''NOOO'' grito gardevoir antes de salir volando del volcán

Unos pocos segundos el volcan hizo una explosion que solo saco humo

Gardevoir solo al ver la erupción empezó a sudar y puso la misma cara de miseria cuando paso el incidente de gallade pero un anuncio la despertó de su trance

**Punto mesprits Gardevoir y golem**

Gardevoir al oír el anuncio solo volteo la cabeza y pudo encontrar a un golem todo quemado y lleno de sustancia negra y en sus manos tenia la bandera de color rosa.

''Uhuuy eso duele'' se quejo golem, pero recibió mas dolor al recibir una bofetada de gardevoir

''ERES UN IDIOTA, TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LO QUE HICISTE FUE SUICIDA, Y NO SABIAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE PASARIAN SI NO SALIAS VIVO, NO PENSASTE EN TUS AMIGOS, EN MI'' grito a mas no poder gardevoir

''No queria que tu salieras lastimada por mi, si no lo hubiera hecho los 2 terminariamos peor, y por supuesto que siempre pienso en ustedes como es que...''decia golem pero gardevoir solo lo abrazo mientras temblaba y lloraba

''No vuelvas a hacerlo, n-no quiero terminar sola otra vez, escavalier puede irse y tu casi te ibas, prometemelo'' dijo gardevoir

''...Lo prometo'' dijo golem y gardevoir paro de llorar

**000**

Metagross y mawile estaban Protegiendo una bandera en medio de una carnicería de fearow que metagross venció con facilidad pero mawile se sentía deprimida

**Punto Crescelias Metagross y mawile**

**000**

**''Así que así se siente ser culpable y triste'' dijo mawile sacando unas lagrimas**

**000**

Leafeon y espeon continuaban peleando, mientras hydreigon y umbreon veían el espectáculo

''Oye pero si perdemos el desafío, nosotros no seremos los principales culpables por quedándonos aquí sin hacer nada'' dijo umbreon

''...Mierda, tienes razón, hay que empezar a buscar'' dijo hydreigon

''Y que hacemos con ellas''

''Yo no me voy a arriesgar a tener mas moretones, magnezone ya me dejo bastantes el desafío pasado'' dijo hydreigon

''Entonces las dejamos hacer sus cosas''

''Me leíste la mente'' dijo hydreigon como ultimo y así el y umbreon se fueron a buscar una bandera

**000**

Solo faltaban 2 banderas y todos los campistas trataban de buscarlas

''Grrr donde están esas banderas'' dijo riolu

''No te preocupes hay que tener confianza'' dijo quilava

''suspiro... tienes razón''

''Por cierto no te he dado las gracias por defenderme en el segundo desafío''

''No hay problema, lairon se lo merecía'' dijo riolu y ambos se empezaron a reír, pero quilava solo lo poda ver con ojos de pasión, se estuvo acercando a el, y como riolu siguió riendo no estaba poniendo atención y cuando quilava estaba apunto de conectar labios un anuncio la separo de golpe además de sorprenderla

**Punto mesprits Skorupi y Victreebell**

Todos los campistas se sorprendieron del anuncio y azelf que estaba bebiendo soda la escupió al oírlo

''QUEEEE'' grito azelf y se fue directo a los monitores y miro fijamente una bandera de color rosa conseguido por skorupi que estaba escondido en la tierra y victreebell camuflajeado por miles de plantas

Skorupi y victreebell saltaban de felicidad, pero azelf estuvo maldiciendo en voz alta por que sabia que victreebel estaría a salvo

**000 **

**''Pero que ********, por que de todos tuvo que ser la ****** ******, esto es*****'' Maldecía azelf**

**000**

Los equipos estaban empatados y todos buscaban por la ultima bandera ya que todo dependía de esa, pero nadie la pudo encontrar Y el anuncio del ganador se hizo

**GANADOR**

Todos estaban nerviosos

**...Crescelias, punto final swinub y shinx**

Los crescelias estuvieron felices y de la tierra salieron swinub y shinx con la bandera

Todos fueron transportados a sus cabañas

''Los crescelias son los vencedores y antes de mencionar todo lo demás, swinub shinx como lograron obtener esa bandera, hasta yo hubiera tenido miedo'' dijo azelf

''Quien no, pusiste la bandera en una cueva llena de tyranitar, haxorus y garchomps dormidos , pero como yo se excavar solo hicimos un pequeño agujero sin hacer ruido para enterrar la bandera, alejarnos de la cueva y permanecer bajo tierra por 10 minutos''

''Tenia que hacer que algunas banderas fueran difíciles de conseguir, bueno mesprits ustedes perdieron y como ya es de noche solo les dejo 30 minutos para saber quien es el siguiente que se va de la isla''

**000**

''Donde esta'' dijo spiritomb

''Me preocupa como este'' dijo glameow

''Si esa scizor no se disculpo y lo daño mas la voy a...'' decía gardevoir pero se pasmo al ver a escavalier y scizor dormidos en un tronco juntos, scizor tenia la cabeza recostada en el hombro de escavalier y su pinza estaba clavada con la lanza de escavalier

''Te lo dije'' dijo golem

''AYY que tierno'' dijo glameow

''Dejemos dormir a los tórtolos ya que ellos tienen inmunidad''

''Seguramente ya no quiere irse'' dijo gardevoir

Los 4 se alejaron para irse a la ceremonia de eliminación dejando en paz a los dormilones

**000**

''Chicas necesito que me ayuden a eliminar a alguien'' dijo espeon

''A quien'' dijo surskit

''leafeon''

''Por que'' dijo mienshao

''Si no hubiera sido por ella su equipo y el mio hubiésemos buscado algunas banderas, pero por ser tan sucia me puse rabiosa cuando iba a contar un suceso intimo'' dijo espeon

''No nos estas mintiendo''

''Tal vez sea una chica muy atrevida, pero nunca mentirosa''

...Esta bien te ayudaremos''

''Gracias''

**Ceremonia de eliminación **

''Bueno mesprits esta es su tercera fogata, así que no necesitan que les mencione lo que pasara

**CEREMONIA DE ELIMINACION**

''Bueno campistas esta es su tercera fogata así que no necesito explicarles lo que pasara''

''Pero lo haremos por que nos encanta molestarlos'' dijo darkrai

''Y aqui esta otra ves el idiota que no sabe que es obvio esto, pero es comprensible ya que esto es muy complejo para tu inútil, inmaduro e estúpido cerebro para entender'' dijo spiritomb provocando que todos estallaran a carcajadas

''5 minutos, déjame solo 5 minutos, y voy a sacar a este fantasma de la existencia'' decía darkrai pero fue detenido por la psíquica de azelf

''Bueno, ya saben quien no reciba un poffin tendrá que irse, ya que escavalier decidió quedarse el y scizor tienen inmunidad aunque no estén aquí presentes, otro que tiene inmunidad eres tu gengar ven por tu poffin'' dijo azelf

''Oh si''

''Turtwig, snivy, metagross, gigalith, mawile y milotic''

Los primeros 4 sonrieron pero las ultimas 2 estaban aguitadas

''golem, gardevoir, skorupi y grrrr Victreebel''

''Mienshao, marshtomp, glameow y spiritomb''

Solo quedaban ocho

''Surskit y heracross están a salvo''

Los 2 sonrieron

''Seviper y lopunny también, aunque dieron asco en el desafio''

Las 2 lo vieron con rabia

''umbreon y hydreigon, siguen con nosotros''

hydreigon suspiro de alivio y umbreon se quito el sudor

''Leafeon y espeon, ustedes 2 no aportaron al equipo solo se quedaron peleando entre si''

Espeon estaba temblando de los nervios mientras leafeon parecía muy confiada

''Solo hay un poffin, y la campista que se lo queda es...''

TUN...TUN...TUN...

''Espeon''

Espeon dio un salto de felicidad mientras que leafeon se quedo petrificada

''SI, SI, SI''

''Por que...bueno si me voy me voy a ir con un obsequio'' dijo leafeon, se acerco a umbreon y lo beso apasionadamente

Umbreon estaba en shock, espeon teletransporto una escopeta y cuando estuvo apunto de disparar

''NO, DEMANDAS'' grito azelf que detuvo a espeon y darkrai que separo del beso a umbreon y leafeon y la llevo al wailord

Umbreon no parecía responder pero tenia una sonrisa boba

Espeon vio esto y parecía que iba a llorar

**000**

**''Seguramente le gusto, ya no tengo oportunidad,'' dijo espeon sacando unas pocas lagrimas**

**000**

La alianza de sneasel, lairon y roserade se encontraba en el muelle

''Si, ganamos otra vez''

''Pero eso no es bueno, hay muchos poderosos competidores en nuestro equipo que nos pueden eliminar cuando se extingan los equipos''

''Muy buen punto, y si es que fuéramos a perder,a quien deberíamos de echar'' dijo sneasel

''Como dije hay muchos pero mi primer objetivo es gliscor''

Roserade al oír esto en su mente se puso furiosa

''Es un gran competidor, pero puede ser fácil de manipular y eso es lo que nosotros aprovecharemos...Ya es muy tarde nos vemos mañana'' dijo lairon despidiéndose y a la vez sneasel también se fue

''Si esa desgraciada se atreve a hacerle algo a gliscor, parece que voy a tener que eliminarla mas pronto de lo que crei'' dijo roserade

Roserade se fue a su cabaña pero no se dio cuenta de que nidoking la estuvo espiando

''Sabia que entre esos 2 habia algo y ademas esta en una alianza, que interesante, hahahaha'' dijo nidoking

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo les haya sido de su gusto, se que no he recibido reviews, pero estoy feliz de hacer esta historia, así que voy a continuar hasta acabarla, y como dije en el primer episodio, cualquier review lo voy a respetar**

**Los veo hasta el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
